A Time and Place
by GibbsGirl219
Summary: Silly, sexy TIVA. When Tony and Ziva can't stop thinking about their undercover mission, will they take their teasing and flirting to the next level? Occasional guest spots from the team, incl. some JIBBS and McAbby
1. Page 57

Tony slammed his bag down on his desk. He had been in a terrible mood all day and his partner had reached her breaking point.

"Would you _just_ tell me what is wrong?" Ziva shouted from her desk in exasperation. They were the only ones upstairs so no one witnessed her frustration.

"No." He sounded like a stubborn little boy and she felt her lips twitch.

"Okay, okay," she relented and crossed the room, sitting on the edge of his desk. "I am sorry. Is there something I can do to make you feel better?"

"Why, Ziva, I didn't know you cared."

"I _don't_. But the sooner you cheer up, the sooner I can stop listening to you complain about everything. Honestly, you are driving me up against the wall."

"The expression is 'driving me _up the wall'_, not 'up against the wall', Ziva, but if you really want to make me feel better..." he smiled mischievously up at her, his eyes dancing.

Ziva felt a shiver go down her spine whenever he gave her that look, and today was no exception. Ever since their undercover mission she had been having hot, dizzying daydreams, flashes of his hard muscles jumping under her touch, his strong hands on her thighs, kisses that made it hard to remember that she was working.

"What are you thinking right now, Tony?" she purred, leaning closer to him. His eyes dropped to her cleavage.

"I...uh..."

"Do not lie to me," she said in a dangerously sweet voice. "I will know. And I will hurt you."

"I was thinking of doing page 57 with you," he admitted.

She laughed, the lovely, rich sound bringing a grin to Tony's face as he met her chocolate-brown eyes.

For Tony, things had not been quite the same since they went undercover either. A day hadn't gone by that he hadn't woken up craving her soft skin, longing to put his hands on her, to push her hair out of her face and kiss her without holding back.

"You are a very bad boy, Tony."

Tony felt his body respond to her sultry voice. He tried to read her signals. She did this on purpose to confuse him, he was sure of it. The reprimand was teasing, her tone light, but her eyes were locked on his and he didn't know if she was silently saying _Don't you dare_ or_ I dare you_. He desperately hoped it was the latter, otherwise he'd probably end up with a serious injury pretty soon.

"I think you _like_ bad boys, Zee-vah."

Ziva couldn't deny the rush of heat that curled within her. Tony's playful tone and wolfish grin were a combination that she always found especially hard to resist.

"Oh, I _do_," she confirmed in a husky voice before walking back to her desk, back to safety. She sat down and took her long hair out of its ponytail, letting the loose waves frame her face.

Tony was suddenly feeling a lot better. Maybe it was the fact that all his blood was leaving his brain and heading south, but he felt a surge of confidence. He walked over to her slowly, stepping into her personal space, pleased when she didn't retreat. _Hell, she probably doesn't even know the word 'retreat'._

"Well..." he began as he sat on her desk, reversing their earlier positions, staring down at her, "Maybe we should finally-"

Ziva stood and placed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"Just name the time and place, Tony."

Her voice was a whisper, her words at once an offer and a challenge.

He gaped back at her. _Is she serious? God, please please_ please _let her be serious._

"If you two are done playing grab-ass, we have actual work to do. Grab your gear. NOW!" Gibbs bellowed, turning quickly so they wouldn't see his smirk. They hadn't looked up as he got off the elevator and the looks of surprise on their faces confirmed that they hadn't even registered his presence in the bullpen.

Ziva felt her phone chirp as the three of them crowded into the elevator. Gibbs dialed McGee in the lab and Ziva took the opportunity to slip her phone out of its holster. She felt Tony's fingers tap-dancing on her lower back as she opened his text message.

_9pm. My apartment._

She smiled to herself and nearly sighed aloud when she felt his fingers tracing up her spine, applying light pressure. _Thank goodness Gibbs is here_, she thought, afraid that if they were alone she would have begged Tony to touch her, to take her right here, right now.

"DiNozzo."

Gibbs stared straight ahead.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Do you _want_ me to break your fingers?"

"No. No, I don't want that."

"Then keep your hands to yourself."

"Got it."

Ziva laughed softly until she felt the Gibbs-slap on the back of her head.

It was Tony's turn to laugh.

"What was that for?" she protested.

Gibbs glared at her, barely controlling the amusement that threatened to bubble up to the surface.

"There's a time and a place, David."

She nodded and tried not to look at Tony's face...or the way his jeans hung from his hips. She wondered if he could smell her perfume, the same one she'd worn on their assignment.

Tony didn't know if he wanted to laugh or growl at the frustration playing over Ziva's face. All he knew was that nine o'clock couldn't come soon enough.

*****

A/N: So, just something I was kicking around. If you like, I'll write some more. Reviews appreciated. Thanks for reading ;)


	2. Just a taste

After a long afternoon spent at their crime scene, Ziva was logging evidence in the lab when she noticed Abby staring at her, her green eyes twinkling.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," the goth smiled knowingly.

"Abby..."

"McGee told _me_ that Gibbs told _him_ not to leave you and Tony alone together."

Ziva arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Okaaay. So?"

"So..." Abby said with obvious delight, "Timmy thinks it's because Gibbs is afraid the two of you will kill each other. But that's not what I think."

"Well, what do you think, Abby? You look like the cat that ate the parakeet."

"The cat that ate the _canary_, Ziva. And, since you asked, _I _think Gibbs doesn't want you two alone because he's afraid you'll rip each other's clothes off. Am I right? Keep in mind, I've got ten bucks riding on your answer. No pun intended."

"Abby..." Ziva dipped her head to conceal her reaction. She had not expected such a blunt and insightful comment.

"Oh. My. God! Ziva David! Are you _blushing_? I will take that as a yes."

Even though she was Israeli, not Irish, Ziva believed in Murphy's Law; anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. As if to reinforce her random superstition, the doors to the lab swished open.

"What are you lovely ladies up to?"

Tony sauntered over to them, keeping his eyes on Abby, afraid he would give away to much if he looked at Ziva right now.

"Nothing," Abby said coyly, "Just girl talk."

Tony finally gave in to temptation and flicked his eyes up to Ziva's, unprepared for the jolt of electricity that shot through his body when they made eye contact.

Ziva broke the tense silence.

"Abby, what time is it?"

"It's just after six."

"Oh. Is that all?"

Tony flashed her a hungry look and, in return, she gave him a glimpse of pure, slow-burning desire, her pupils dilated, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip. Abby looked back and forth between them and laughed.

"Whoah. Um..._I_ didn't get any orders from Gibbs, so I'm going to go and get a Caf-Pow. I'll be back in five to seven minutes. Don't melt any of my equipment, okay?"

She received no response and so she just shook her head and clapped her hands gleefully as she left.

Tony was breathing heavily and he wasn't even touching her. Yet.

"Ziva, I-"

The sound of her name falling from his lips was too much. In a second she had closed the distance between them.

"Tony..."

They were pulled to one another by sheer magnetic force, their lips meeting, again and yet also for the first time, the soft sensation making them moan into each other's mouths. He slid a hand up to her neck, cupping her face, drawing her closer as his tongue teased hers.

Ziva knew they should stop, but her hands apparently disagreed, sliding up under his shirt, eager to feel the warm skin of his stomach. Tony, in contrast, was completely in control of his hands, dipping them into her jeans to cup her ass and pull her tight against him, silently thanking the inventor of thong underwear.

"Ah! Tony!" She cried out at the feeling of him pressing his hardness against her belly, feeling his chest rumble against hers, his loud groan further evidence of his intense need for her. Ziva had been attracted to men before and she thought she knew what it meant to want, to be wanted. But this...with Tony...it was different. For the first time, her body seriously rivaled her brain, her control slipping.

"Did she say five to seven minutes?" he gasped against her throat, running his tongue over her collarbone and then down to the swell of her breasts.

"Yes! Oh! Yes...she did. Stop!" she involuntarily arched against him before pushing her palms against his chest. "Tony...we have to stop."

He growled and drew back from her, shaking his head.

"Okay," he breathed into her ear, "You're right. If we don't stop now we'll both lose our jobs." His voice dropped back to a low growl. "Nine o'clock. Don't be late."

Tony took a deep breath as he exited the lab. He had been with his share of women...and then some. No woman, though, could affect him like his partner. The smoldering looks she gave him were enough to make him give up anything, the taste of her lips on his enough to fuel his dreams for years to come. He checked his watch._ Two hours, fifty-two minutes. Dammit._

_*****_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Let me know what you think and I'll keep going. :) Tit for tat, so to speak?


	3. Nine o'clock

At eight fifty-seven that evening, Tony ran around his apartment like a madman. He lit candles and then blew them out and then lit them again. He put on some of the EuroPop he knew she liked and poured two glasses of wine. Precisely at nine, the bell rang and he sniffed himself, nodding in approval, and ran to the door, doing a mirror-check on his way.

"Ziva."

She smiled at him and he felt his mouth go dry. She was wearing the jeans she'd worn to work but she'd changed into a low-cut purple sweater, a hint of her black lace bra peeking out.

"Are you going to invite me in, Tony?"

He laughed.

"Sorry. Wow. You look amazing. Come in."

She walked forward slowly, her hips swaying, a predatory gleam in her eye. Tony walked backward, keeping his eyes on hers, until he bumped into a chair and she laughed.

"Are you nervous, Tony?"

"Me? No! No way. Uh...do you want some wine?"

"That would be nice."

He smiled and went to the kitchen to retrieve the glasses.

Ziva looked around the apartment, noting the candles and the music. She studied Tony's modern furniture and rolled her eyes at his enormous flatscreen television. Her ninja senses kicked in as she felt the heat of his eyes on her, so tangible as to leave her skin tingling. He was watching her from the doorway, grinning and shrugging adorably when she caught him looking.

She accepted the glass of wine he offered and drank it in two quick sips, making Tony chuckle.

"Nervous, Zee-vah?" His teasing echoed hers.

"No. I am never nervous with you, Tony. I think the proper word is...excited, yes?"

Tony swallowed hard as she put down her glass and fixed him with one of her seductive stares.

"Yes," he rasped his agreement and walked closer to her, stopping just short of touching her.

Ziva felt her pulse begin to race in anticipation, shutting her eyes as he finally brushed his lips over hers and then sucked gently on her bottom lip. Her hands moved up and clasped behind his neck as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, eliciting a small groan from him. Tony pulled her flush against him, needing to show her just how much he wanted her. Ziva gasped as he ground the bulging denim of his jeans against her, the seam of her own jeans pressing up against her clit.

"Today has been the longest day of my life," Tony said breathlessly when they broke apart for some much-needed oxygen.

"I could not concentrate, either," she admitted, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "I was sure Gibbs could read every dirty thought going through my mind."

Tony grinned.

"You were having dirty thoughts about me at work, Officer Dah-veed?"

She crinkled up her nose at his teasing, a new and intimate gesture that Tony immediately filed away as a personal favorite.

"Does that shock you, Agent DiNozzo?" She placed kisses along the exposed skin of his chest, biting his shoulder lightly as she pushed his shirt down his arms and let it fall to the floor.

His fingers skimmed along the hem of her sweater, barely grazing the taut muscles and smooth skin of her abdomen.

"You are full of surprises," he answered, pulling them both onto the couch, settling her in his lap, and kissing her hard on the mouth once more. Ziva sighed when his lips left hers, a sigh of lush, pure pleasure as well as dismay at the sudden loss of contact. His lips quickly moved to her neck and down to her chest, his tongue dipping into her cleavage. Ziva's hand was on the back of his neck holding him close to her.

"Lift your arms," he whispered.

She complied and he lifted the sweater over her head, sitting back as she tossed her hair and squirmed on top of him.

"God, you're gorgeous."

He admired her for a moment, tracing the tops of her breasts before his hands slid around to unfasten her bra. His tongue teased her hard nipples, alternately licking and sucking at them, awed by the whimpers he was drawing from her. Tony's fingers dug into her hips, rubbing her back and forth over his erection, stimulating both of them through their jeans.

Ziva threw her head back and rocked her hips against him, before crushing her lips against his again.

"Bedroom," she gasped.

Tony nodded and stood up, shifting her so that her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He groaned at the angle of the contact and regained his balance before carrying her down the hall and laying her on the bed.

He quickly undid her button and zipper and slid her jeans off, reveling at the sight of her lying in his bed in just a black lace thong. Ziva grew impatient under his scrutiny and a frustrated sound escaped the back of her throat. She got to her knees, pulling him closer and undoing his tight jeans, sending his boxer-briefs to the floor along with them. Tony's hands slid through her hair as they pressed against each other, her soft breasts tickled by his chest hair, his erection rubbing against the wetness of her panties, both of them moaning incoherently.

"Please..." Ziva murmured, "I want you, Tony. Inside of me. Oh...now, please."

He pushed her back on to the bed, just roughly enough to make her gasp in surprise.

"Ziva...you are so...damn...sexy...when you beg."

She growled and he chuckled breathlessly before he pulled her panties off and spread her legs apart. His eyes caught hers for a brief moment before he sank into her wet heat and they shuddered and gripped each other tightly.

"Oh! That feels sooo good..." Ziva absorbed the feeling of him, so big, so hard for her.

The build-up of sexual tension that lead to this moment was so intense that Tony was afraid he was going to come right away, overwhelmed by her soft skin, her tantalizing perfume, the tight, hot feeling of being inside of her.

Finally, he bit his lip and began moving, setting a slow, even pace until she cried out and wrapped her legs around his back, drawing him even deeper into her, digging her nails into his back.

"Tony...Tony...Tony..."

She panted his name and he began thrusting faster, grunting as white-hot waves of pleasure crashed over them. He pinched one of her nipples between his fingers and tugged lightly on her hair.

"TONYYYY!"

Her scream took him over the edge and he spilled himself into her as her muscles contracted around him, her hips arching up against his.

"Wow," he finally managed, pushing himself up onto his arms to look at her, their breathing still ragged.

"Oh yes," she agreed with a smile, "Very, incredibly wow."

He rolled off of her and they lay side by side for a long moment. Ziva felt him take her hand and she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Now I know why you are so...cocky, yes?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed at the satisfied amusement that filled her eyes and tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I guess you could say that," he grinned at her.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and sat up.

"If you don't mind, I am going to take a shower before I go home."

Tony was slightly surprised but he just squeezed her hand and nodded. Ziva climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom naked, dancing to a nonexistent beat. At the last moment she turned her head to be sure Tony was watching her. He grinned and she winked at him.

"Perhaps I could use some help?" she offered.

Tony jumped up off the bed.

"Allow me, sweetcheeks."

"Ah," she purred, "You are such a gentleman."

Tony offered his arm and lead her into his shower. This was so much better than being undercover.

*****

Ziva drove home unusually slowly, breathing in the fresh night air and bringing her fingers up to trace the smile that wouldn't leave her swollen lips. She remembered what he'd said before he'd kissed her goodbye.

"It's your turn."

She'd looked at him searchingly and he'd smiled down at her as if she was the only person in the world.

"Time and place. You choose."

Ziva had started smiling then and hadn't stopped, not when he'd kissed her, not when a rude motorist had cut her off, not even when she'd realized how little sleep she would get tonight.

Meanwhile, Tony lay in bed grinning to himself. His mind was filled with the fresh memory of her; her scent, her sounds, her skin. He drifted off to sleep wondering what Ziva would have in store for them next.

*****

A/N: So, I was a bit anxious about this chapter. I tried to make it hot and keep it in character even though I am new to writing TIVA. If I can do something better, do let me know. Please review-your feedback is inspiring. A happy writer = a busy writer!


	4. Ziva's turn :::part one:::

Ziva was the first one into work the next day, which was not uncommon. She enjoyed the tranquility after her strenuous morning run, the time to think before the bullpen filled with its customary buzzing, ringing, talking, arguing, teasing.

Speaking of teasing...she cast a glance towards Tony's empty desk, her lips curving into a wicked smile as she recalled the night before for the hundredth time; his big hands roaming all over her body, the delicious weight of him on top of her, the gasps and moans that caressed her skin as they moved together.

"Morning, Ziver."

Gibbs startled her out of her reverie. And Ziva David was rarely startled. He took one look at her face and shook his head, sitting down at his desk.

"I ought to kill the both of you," he mumbled, just loudly enough for her to hear.

"Gibbs, I-"

"Save it, David."

She nodded and smiled down at her paperwork. Because she knew Gibbs, she knew that the gruff admonishment in his voice was something damn close to approval.

*****

Tony stepped off the elevator, his heartbeat quickening when he saw her. He'd intended to leave home early, hoping to have a moment alone with Ziva before the team filed in, but he had gotten distracted in the shower, imagining what it would be like if she was the one soaping him up. Then he was picturing what she would look like glistening under the hot spray of water, and what her soft hands would feel like wrapped around his morning hard-on. He had lost the battle, leaning against the cool tiles, her name echoing through the steamy bathroom. And now Gibbs had beaten him to the office. Dammit.

"Morning, boss. Morning, Ziva." He tried to sound casual but Gibbs' glare and Ziva's sly grin told him that it was a lost cause.

McGee came in next, hesitating as he sensed the change in the atmosphere, like a dog sniffing the air for the first sign of snow. Something was different, but he couldn't quite figure out what. He'd have to ask Abby later, she seemed to know everything.

*****

The day ticked by slowly and Tony hoped they would catch a case, if only so he could get a word alone with Ziva in the field. He'd been checking his phone like a teenage girl, giddy every time it beeped, hoping it was a text from her. Yet he'd been disappointed each time, and he was starting to get nervous. What if she regretted last night? He knew she'd enjoyed herself as much as he had...he could still hear her screaming his name. The memory brought a lazy, satisfied smile to his face.

"Gah!"

Across from him, Ziva smacked her computer screen and shouted a curse in Hebrew.

"I swear this machine has it out for me," she said furiously.

McGee looked over at Tony, who remained silent, before the computer whiz rose and began to cross the room.

"Here, Ziva, I'll help you."

"No!" she shouted, turning the screen.

"Geez, okay, okay." He backed away, his palms up. "What is _with_ everyone today?"

"What do you mean, McClueless?"

"You're all acting strange. Am I getting fired or something?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Probie."

"Are you kidding? Gibbs is growling at you...okay, that's not unusual, but I caught Ziva singing earlier...and you! You haven't corrected Ziva's english once! Or thrown spitballs at us, or 'accidentally' knocked my coffee into the garbage...or anything! What is going on?"

"Whoah. I think you're losing it, McNutty."

Tony punctuated his analysis by chucking a wadded up paper ball at Tim's head. When Tim just shrugged and went back to his work, Tony was able to return to his fantasy world. He had suddenly remembered a certain scar, a razor-thin white line that sliced across her left ankle. He wonder how she got it and what it would feel like under his tongue.

He was jolted from his musings as his e-mail chirped and he clicked the folder open.

*

To: ADiNozzo

From: ZDavid

Subject: Are you crazy?

Tony! Stop picturing me naked. Do you want _everyone_ to know what we did last night? Even McGee is getting suspicious. Gibbs is going to smack you so hard you will have a concussion.

-Z

*

He grinned at her and began typing.

*

To: ZDavid

From: ADiNozzo

Subject: Re: Are you crazy?

It's your fault. You MAKE me crazy. And anyway, I always picture you naked at work, nothing new there. And I don't care what anyone else thinks. I'd have you right here on my desk in front of everybody if I didn't think you'd break my neck with one of your ninja moves.

-T

*

Ziva read his reply, swallowed a giggle, and launched a paper clip in his direction, pinging it off his chest.

"Ow!" He pouted at her and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Thankfully, Gibbs was busy sniping on the phone with Fornell and ignored their exchange.

*****

Ziva had been constantly thinking about her turn to choose, turning over the possibilities in her mind. She had planned to draw this out as long as possible, teasing her partner and new lover for a few days at the very least. But her body was betraying her as the day grew longer, her eyes raking over Tony's body, pausing at the delicate golden hairs on his forearm, his long skillful fingers, his kissable lips, the sparkling eyes that danced over her body as if it was something mystical and precious.

By the time Gibbs went out for coffee at 1700, Ziva had already given in to the desire that was humming through her with increasing urgency. She typed a quick e-mail and walked to the elevator, smiling to herself when she felt Tony's eyes on her ass.

_Now where is she going_?, Tony thought before he was distracted by his e-mail alerting him once again. He felt his blood heat instantly when he saw her subject line.

*

To: ADiNozzo

From: ZDavid

Subject: Time and place

Right now. Southeast stairwell.

-Z

*

Tony blinked in disbelief before a grin crept over his face. _Oh yeah, she wants me bad._

*****

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters! I know the site was acting a little hinky last time I updated, claiming the story couldn't be found, but I assure you I am not taking it down, it's just a glitch. Hopefully things will go smoothly this time but feel free to PM me if you still have trouble. Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading and please review :)


	5. Ziva's turn :::part two:::

A/N: Posting this STAT for BE1313, who hates cliff-hangers ;)

Harleyzgirl: I think some combination of brave, crazy, and hormone-fueled. Also, in this universe, Jenny is Director. I'm aiming for that time period but also...I hate Vance.

Thanks so much for your reviews! You guys are awesome! And now, on with the story.

*****

"Hold down the fort, Probie. I'll be back in a little bit."

Tony rode the elevator down to the bottom floor and headed for the stairs, looking around discreetly to be sure he wasn't observed. The heavy stairwell door squeaked shut behind him.

"Ziva?" he whispered.

"Over here."

He could barely make out her small frame, standing in the shadows of the dark corner. With two long strides he reached her, his lips instantly on hers, her hands reaching up to run through his hair, her tongue swiping over his bottom lip.

"You are nuts," he panted when she finally broke the kiss. "We can't do this here!"

"But it is my turn!" Ziva pouted, her hands sliding down to his hips, tugging him to her. "And I cannot wait one minute longer."

Tony sighed, his resolve slipping as she placed small kisses along his collarbone. He bit her neck lightly, careful not to leave a mark.

"You really are insane," he pleaded.

"I know. But I cannot help it, Tony." She was purring in his ear now, smirking at the feeling of him hardening against her. "I have been watching you all day, thinking about last night, wanting more of you. Pleeease, Tony?"

Her hands found his belt and he shook his head from side to side slowly as she began to undo it.

"Really...shouldn't..." he protested weakly.

Ziva was quite enjoying convincing him but she knew they were running short on time.

"Tony..." she breathed his name into his ear. "I'm all wet for you."

_Okay, that does it_. He was only human after all. His hands traveled up and squeezed her breasts as he pinned her to the wall with the force of his kiss.

"Jesus, Ziva."

She laughed softly at her obvious victory, pushing his trousers down while he quickly unsnapped her cargo pants and sent them to the floor.

"Oh!"

She moaned softly as he ground his hips against hers, pulling up her t-shirt, his tongue teasing her nipples through the thin lace of her bra.

"So hot..." he gasped, crushing his lips against hers as she wriggled out of her panties.

"Want you..." She urged him on, her hands squeezing his perfect ass.

"Want you so bad, Ziva...oh...God, yes."

Tony lifted her easily and she sat in his hands for a moment, locking eyes with him as he thrust inside of her.

"Tony!"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out as he pounded into her, her skin hot against the cool cinderblock wall.

"Shhh baby...oh yeah, oh...Zee-ee-vah!"

Tony's strained whispers fell into the curve of her neck as Ziva began to buck her hips against him, the friction driving them both crazy, her hands holding tight to his shoulders for leverage.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Ohhhh..." Ziva was unbelievably close, teetering on the edge of pure bliss. She could feel that Tony was holding back, waiting for her, groaning as he pumped in and out of her wet heat.

"Zivaaaa..."

"Yesssss," she hissed, "Fuck me, Tony..."

Her words shot straight through him, hot as lightning, divining their way through his body to electrify every one of his nerve endings. He pinned her wrists up next to either side of her face and slid his tongue into her mouth, fucking her hard against the wall until she came violently, shuddering with the effort to keep quiet, swallowing the scream that threatened to escape her lips. Tony exploded inside of her the second he felt her muscles contract, biting down hard on her shoulder to keep his moans from echoing through the space.

Ziva was clinging to him for support, suddenly limp, and he laughed and kissed her before she slid down his body until she was standing. He held her against his chest for a long moment as their heartbeats raced and then slowed together. The thin sheen of sweat that shone from them, even in the dim light, slowly evaporated and cooled.

They dressed quickly and then faced each other. Tony lifted Ziva's chin with his index finger, and smiled down into her eyes.

"Ziva, I-"

In a familiar gesture, she placed a finger over his lips to quiet him.

"Your turn, Tony."

A quick kiss and then she was gone, leaving his mind racing, his knees shaky.

*****

Ziva exited the stairwell swiftly, nearly crashing into Abby.

"Whoah! Hey, Ziva. What are you doing ..." Abby gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh. My. God."

"What is it?" Ziva asked, alarmed.

The goth just shook her head and grabbed Ziva's hand, tugging her along through the lab and into her small office.

"What is wrong with y-"

"Ziva David! You naughty, naughty girl! You look like you just got fu-"

"Abby!" Ziva cut her off and grinned at her in shock.

"Well, you do!"

As if to prove it, she guided the Israeli over to the glass and pointed at their reflection.

Ziva allowed herself to smile at her own flushed skin and tousled hair. She was a grown woman and she didn't really care if the situation was a little embarrassing. Especially since she could still practically feel Tony inside of her. She shivered and instinctively rubbed the sore spot where he'd bitten her shoulder.

"Something you'd like to share with your favorite forensic expert?"

"Okay. Okay, yes. I admit it."

"I knew it!" Abby screeched in triumph. " I can't wait to get a look at Tony. It _was_ Tony, right?"

"Of course it was Tony!" Ziva whispered, looking to make sure Gibbs wasn't sneaking up on them.

"Just double-checking. Oh, Ziva! I am so...this is just so...unbelievable!"

Abby was starting to bounce up and down in excitement, her eyes sparkling with glee.

"Abby. You understand that you cannot tell anyone else, yes?"

"Yeah. Of course," the goth said unconvincingly.

"And you also understand that I will be forced kill you if you if you speak of this?"

"Okay! I get it. My lips are zipped, cross my heart!"

"Thank you."

Abby just smiled.

"Here," she handed Ziva a bottle of lotion, "You smell like Tony's cologne."

"You are a good friend, Abby. I had better get back. If Gibbs finds out about this, we are dead beef."

The Israeli was already halfway out the door.

"Dead _meat_, Ziva," Abby called after her, still beaming.

*****

Tony was already at his desk when she stepped off the elevator. A quick glance showed that he was alone. Ziva studied him for a moment, his head bent over his paperwork. He'd obviously tried to smooth his hair but it was still sticking up a little and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hello, Tony."

His head shot up, his grin sending a rush of warmth through her.

"There you are!" McGee approached them, shaking his head. "Where _were_ you two?"

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony ignored the probie's question.

"He left to run an errand. A redhead picked him up about twenty-five minutes ago."

Ziva exhaled in relief.

"Did you guys go get coffee? You coulda brought me one."

Tony rolled his eyes but didn't answer.

"Were you in the lab?" McGee persisted.

"Okay, McNosy. You really want to know what we were doing?"

Ziva flashed him a warning look. Tony was even more amused by her death-stare than usual.

"We were working on your evaluation, Probie. As senior field agent, it is my duty to assess your progress and Officer David was assisting me."

Ziva smiled down at her desk. Tony was thoroughly enjoying torturing McGee, who looked suddenly pale. Well, paler.

"Really?" He looked back and forth at them dubiously.

Neither of them answered and Tim sighed and went back to his desk. Tony watched Ziva for a moment, the light shining off of her dark curls. He thought he could hear her humming to herself and he smiled, noticing that his cheeks were nearly sore from the semi-permanent grin she had etched on his face._ Crazy chick._

Her choice had been incredibly risky but incredibly hot, too, and Tony realized he'd have to step up his game if he was going to play with Ziva. But he could think about that later. For now, he had to concentrate on wiping the grin off his face before Gibbs returned and knocked him into next week.

*****

A/N: So, whaddya think? Please review, it makes my day ;)


	6. Delicious

Tony went home and thought about how to surprise Ziva all night but couldn't come up with anything that felt just right. Thankfully, he woke up in the morning with an idea from a movie that he couldn't get out of his head.

He whistled cheerfully as he walked into work, without his customary donut. Luckily, Ziva was alone in the bullpen, listening to her iPod and shuffling through paperwork. He snuck up behind her and was just about to scare her when she popped her earbuds out and said calmly, "Good morning, Tony."

He snapped his fingers and leaned against her desk.

"Damn, you're good."

She smiled flirtatiously up at him. "Yes, you have told me before."

Tony grinned and looked around before he kissed her quickly.

"Did you think about me last night, Zee-vah?" his fingers slid down her arm, blazing a path over her exposed skin. "I was thinking about you."

Ziva flashed back to the night before, lying in her bed, gently exploring her body with her hands as she fantasized about Tony. Her fingers failed to please her, she was hungry for his warmth and his scent. He hadn't called her. Ziva knew she had asked him to take a big risk by having sex at work but she was confident he could handle it. No, Tony was just making her wait. She was sure it would be worth it and the thought made her smile before she went to sleep, her body still restless, her mind curious.

Tony winked at her and tousled her hair, dragging her back to the present moment, before going to his own desk. McGee rushed in, muttering about a blood oath against his alarm clock and, eventually, Gibbs stepped off the elevator with Director Sheppard.

Jenny kissed Ziva on the cheek while Gibbs glared at Tony. The women chatted about a friend they had worked with in Cairo who was opening a security firm, while the men remained silent. Tony was quickly booting up his computer and Gibbs was standing behind him. Right behind him. And it was creeping him out.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes, Boss!" Tony jumped at Gibbs' use of his marine voice.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing. I've done nothing! Why do you think I did something?"

Gibbs studied him. "Because you keep wincing. It's like you're expecting me to head-slap you. And if you hadn't done something stupid, there would be no reason for that. So I'll ask you again. What have you done?"

"Boss, I-"

"Just tell him the truth, Tony," Ziva interjected, earning a startled look from her partner.

"No? Then I will tell him. Tony has been abusing McGee since yesterday. He claims to be working on McGee's evaluation, and is making Tim fetch coffee and run his personal errands and address him as 'sir'."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, which he quickly masked as annoyance.

"Thanks a lot, tattletale."

"Do not talk about my tail. I believe that is a yellow-light situation, yes, Director?"

Ziva and Jenny grinned conspiratorally.

"Why, yes, I believe it is, Officer David."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at them and turned his steely gaze back on Tony.

"What she said true, DiNozzo?"

"Yes, boss. I'm sorry. I won't-"

"He really fell for that?" Gibbs asked, amusement creeping into his voice.

"Yeah," Tony grinned until he felt the sharp smack on the back of his head.

"Thank you, boss."

Jenny smiled at them.

"Carry on. I'll see you later, Jethro."

"You will?" Gibbs asked, bemused.

"Yep."

The director left and Tony and Ziva exchanged a smile behind Gibbs' back.

"I saw that. Get back to work, you two. And DiNozzo, I'll expect a glowing peer recommendation for McGee's file on my desk by lunch."

"Yes, boss."

Ziva shot him a grin that said _ha-ha-ha_ and the look in his eyes replied just as clearly, _You'll pay for this_.

*****

At 1400, Tony decided he had kept her in suspense for long enough. Well, that and he wanted her to know that she was his tonight.

Ziva glared at him as the paper airplane struck her in the chest. She nearly threw it out, but then she saw there was writing on it. She unfolded it and read his short message.

_After work. Your kitchen._

She smiled at him and nodded her assent before dragging her eyes back to her computer screen and forcing herself to try to concentrate on work and ignore the tingle of anticipation in her lower abdomen.

*****

Ziva was tapping her nails against her table when she heard his knock. _Finally_.

She opened the door and he grinned at her.

"Nice of you to show up, Tony." Her voice was light and he knew she was not genuinely annoyed.

"Impatient, Zee-vah?"

"Very." She grasped his tie and pulled him through her doorway, kissing him through his laughter.

"Where were you? Gibbs let us out an hour ago."

"Ah," he waggled his eyebrows at her, "I had to pick up some supplies."

"What kind of supplies?" She tried to peek into the grocery bag he carried but he swung it away from her, the paper crinkling.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe if you are good, I'll tell you."

Ziva kissed his neck and bit his earlobe gently.

"I will be _very_ good. I promise."

Tony was thrilled by Ziva's slightly submissive side. Each encounter with her was a new revelation about his mysterious partner. She thrived on control, a byproduct of the survival instincts that kept her alive, but she trusted him and that counted for a lot. He had known she would be an intense, passionate lover, but he had underestimated her playfulness, her sense of adventure.

"Kitchen," he said firmly, dodging her attempt to grab the bag from his hands.

Ziva sighed.

"As you wish. This way, then."

*****

Tony looked around the room, admiring the stainless-steel appliances before he put the bag on the counter and turned to Ziva.

"This is a nice kitchen."

She walked over to him slowly, pressing her body against him and bringing her lips within an inch of his.

"Is it?"

"Oh yeah."

They kissed, and Ziva was sure that if her eyes were open she would see sparks flying. She imagined she could feel them landing on her skin, dancing and burning.

"Do you want to show me now?" she purred into the hollow of his throat.

Tony considered her request and she nipped at his neck.

"Okay," he conceded, "but first we have to get naked.

"No problem," she assured him, stepping back and pulling her shirt over her head. Tony didn't even have time to react before her pants were gone as well, leaving her in just a red demi-bra and matching boy-shorts.

His mouth hung open and she folded her arms and smirked.

"Do you need some help, Tony?" She grinned and began to unbutton his shirt while he slipped off his shoes and then pants. Finally, when he was left in just his boxers, he turned and retrieved the bag.

"You ever see the movie _9 1/2 weeks_, Ziva?"

She squinted in thought.

"No, I do not think so."

He grinned wickedly.

"I think you're going to like this."

He pulled out a carton of ripe, red strawberries, along with a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

Ziva's eyes widened.

"Tony...we will get all sticky!"

"Exactly."

"It will make a mess," she protested half-heartedly, already imagining his mouth on her body.

"It's my turn, Ziva," he reminded her, unclasping her bra and hooking his fingers into her underwear, slowly slipping them down her legs until she was completely naked. She tugged his boxers off in retaliation and gave him a hungry look. Tony held a strawberry to her lips, his breath catching when her tongue darted out to lick the tip of it before she took bite.

"Mmm."

She picked one up and held it just out of his reach.

"Want a taste?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" she teased.

"Yes, please."

Ziva allowed him to take a large bite and then licked the sweet juice that ran down his chin.

Tony took advantage of her closeness to scoop her up, holding her to him for a minute before lowering them both to the floor, pressing her against the cool tile.

She shivered when he grabbed the whipped cream, shaking it with a grin before he squirted a small amount onto her breasts. Ziva gasped at the cold of the cream and then the immediate warmth of his mouth as he swirled his tongue over her nipples, cleaning her off with a gentle suction that made her sigh and arch her back in pleasure.

Tony drew back to smile down at her.

"I told you that you'd like it."

Ziva kissed away the drops of cream that clung to the corners of his mouth before he pushed her back down. He dripped a line of chocolate syrup over her, beginning at her clavicle and traveling down her chest and belly, his eyes greedily following the dark liquid, stopping just above her tender curls. When his tongue followed the same path, lapping up the sticky-sweetness, Ziva began to writhe underneath him, moaning softly.

"Delicious," he murmured, pressing a wet kiss to her lower abdomen before he moved up and lowered his mouth to hers, giving her a quick taste of warm chocolate.

Ziva's hands glided up over his back and then, in one quick motion, she flipped them so that she was straddling Tony's stomach, laughing at the stunned expression on his face.

"Hey!"

"I want dessert, too." she pouted.

Tony laughed and pulled her down for a long, deep kiss.

"Okay, Ziva, you win."

She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Thank you, my little hairybutt."

He rolled his eyes and she chuckled and reached for the whipped cream, smiling devilishly at him as she shook it. She applied small dollops to his neck, his chest, his abs, and finally his hipbones. Tony squeezed his eyes shut as her warm, wet tongue flicked over his skin, taking her time, working her way down. Her nails scraped over the hard muscles of his belly as she bent to suck the cream off the hot skin of his hips. Tony groaned and involuntary thrust himself at her, begging for more.

Ziva let out a throaty laugh and shimmied down lower. She poured a small pool of chocolate syrup into her palm and began to stroke his hard length, gently at first and then a little faster, waiting for him to groan her name before she stopped.

"Ziva..." He opened his eyes and she smiled at him before suddenly clucking her tongue in dismay.

"Uh-oh."

"What?" he gasped.

"Tony..." she purred, "I got you all sticky! I will have to clean you up now."

His eyes widened as she bent over and licked the tip of him.

"Mmmm." She wrapped her lips around him, feeling him throbbing in her mouth. Tony tangled his hands in her hair and grunted senselessly, instantly seconds from oblivion.

"Zeeeeevah...God...Oh! Fuck...stop. If you don't stop right now..."

Ziva released him with a pop and licked her lips.

"Look at me, Tony."

He forced his eyes open, taking in the vision of Ziva, gazing at him seductively from between his legs, cat-like on all fours, her lips still inches from his twitching erection.

"I want you to come in my mouth," she whispered, never breaking eye contact.

She blew cool air over him before taking him deep into her slick mouth again, tasting his hot salty skin mixed with the sweet syrup. She relaxed her throat and her fingers took hold of his hips, sliding him in and out of her mouth faster. Tony cried out at the intensity of the pleasure and came hard, panting as she swallowed every drop. Ziva released him from her mouth and grinned up at him before licking the tip of his cock one last time and crawling up his body to rest on his heaving chest.

When he could speak again, he tilted her face up to his.

"Ziva...that...was...amazing."

She stroked his hair and ran a finger over his bottom lip.

"Better than a movie, yes?"

"Oh yeah."

They lay there on the floor for a few more minutes before they pulled each other up, swaying for a moment as they looked around.

Tony burst out laughing at the mess.

"I'll clean up. You can go shower, sticky girl."

Ziva smiled.

"I will help you. And then you can wash my hair."

Tony grinned.

"You've got a deal, Sweetcheeks."

*****

A/N: Hope you liked it! As always, I really appreciate your reviews and look forward to hearing what you think. Thanks!


	7. Rendezvous

A/N: So, I'm thinking everyone hated the last chapter? If it is really terrible I can remove it and repost something better. I'm writing for you, so tell me what you like and what you don't like. Review please :) Thanks for reading.

*****

Five days ago, thinking about Tony's body had been an idle distraction; something that occupied Ziva's mind while she did paperwork, his tan skin and strong hands perhaps starring in a fantasy to get her through a lonely night.

Now that they had touched each other, kissed each other, everything was different. She was preoccupied with thoughts of their next encounter, her skin heating at the memory of his touch, waves of desire urging her to just walk over to his desk and slide onto his lap. It was still her turn, but she had forced herself to wait, alternately savoring and trying not to recall what Tony had looked like on her kitchen floor, his muscles tense, moaning her name...or the feel of him behind her in the shower, both of them clean and slick.

Tony was staring at her from across the bullpen. He knew she could feel his gaze and he watched her momentarily struggle, amusement crossing his face as she resisted the urge to look up. Finally, she couldn't stand it, and she met his eyes.

_Whoah_. He felt himself harden instantly, unprepared for the devastatingly sexy look she shot him. Her lips curved into a smile and she went back to her work. He had been on edge for two days, waiting for her next move, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Sex with Ziva, he had discovered, was more than he could have ever expected, even in his dreams...and his dreams were pretty damn hot. He wanted her like a drug, an insistent, burning need that constantly pumped through his body, silencing everything else.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said for the third time.

Tony looked up and saw that his boss, Ziva, and McGee, were all staring at him.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"If you aren't too busy mentally breaking my rules, go down and see how Abby's coming along on those ballistics reports."

"On it, boss!"

Tony hurriedly stood and headed for the elevator. Ziva was careful not to watch him go. Gibbs was in a foul mood already and she didn't want to incur his wrath even further by googling her partner. "_Ogling_,_ Zee-vah_," she heard Tony's voice in her head, correcting her. She checked the clock and wondered if she'd even make it through another hour without touching him, let alone the whole day.

*****

"Hey, Abs."

"Romeo! How art thou?"

Tony rolled his eyes at her.

"Gibbs sent me to see if you're done with ballistics."

The goth just grinned at him.

"Soooo? How are things with you and Juliet?"

"Abby..."

"Okay, fine. Tell the bossman I should have those reports in a couple of hours. Despite what some silver-haired slave-drivers might think, I'm only human. Now, come on, Tony, dish! I'm boooored," she whined.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Miss Sciuto."

She looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah. But _you_ do."

Tony just smiled and turned, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

"Don't you?" Abby asked his retreating form.

"Hmmm, interesting," she commented to Major MassSpec, pausing in thought. "I see what you mean. He _is_ acting weird. Man, I wish I could talk to McGee about this. No offense."

Abby carried on her one-sided conversation with the machine as she returned to her work.

*****

"Hey, Ziva, you wanna grab some lunch with me?"

"No, but thank you, Tim. I have other plans." She smiled as Tony's head shot up, like a dog who hears his owners' keys in the lock, suddenly alert, wondering if he might get a treat.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow?"

"That would be nice."

Ziva smiled at McGee, who looked quizzically at Tony's face, trying to identify the source of his irritated expression.

"What's your problem?"

"Me? Oh. Well, aren't you going to ask _me_ to lunch, McFriendly?"

McGee rolled his eyes and ignored Tony.

"Boss, I'm running out for Chinese. You want anything?"

"Yeah, get me some soup. Thanks McGee."

"I will walk out with you."

Ziva picked up her bag, feeling a twinge of guilt at the way Tony's face fell.

*****

Tony felt his body relax with relief when his phone vibrated a moment later. His breath caught when the display confirmed he had a text from Ziva.

_Fifteen minutes. Parking garage._

Tony tried not to think about her as he typed frantically for ten minutes. He wasn't going to let unfinished work keep him from their meeting. Finally, his eyes darting over at his boss, he stood and stretched, aiming to look casual as he packed up his bag.

"Where you goin', DiNozzo?"

"Uhhh...lunch?"

Gibbs nodded and Tony sighed in relief and walked quickly to the elevator.

"Use a condom," Gibbs muttered.

Tony poked his head out just before the doors began to close.

"You say something boss?"

Gibbs waved him off.

"Nah."

Since he was alone, Gibbs allowed himself to smile at his senior field agent's transparent behavior. In truth, he was worried. This...thing...between Tony and Ziva was never going to work out. Attraction...okay, pure animal lust, was one thing...but indulging in their feelings was bound to end in disaster. It was stupid. Gibbs tried to remember what it had been like with Jenny and realized that if anyone had tried to stop him back then, he would have dropped them in a flash. But it had been different back then. Oh, hell. Maybe he was the stupid one. He cast a glance towards the stairs that led up to the director's office before he sighed. _Shake it off, Marine._

*****

Tony stepped off the elevator into the dark garage and looked around for her. He checked his watch and sighed.

Ziva observed him, leaning up against a concrete column, and couldn't resist sneaking up on him. When her hand darted out to tap his hip, he whirled around, gifting her with a huge grin. When she returned his smile and let her hand drift down to squeeze his hard muscle of his thigh, he gave her a serious look.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a trench coat and sunglasses?"

She frowned.

"Why?"

"I feel like I've been summoned to a meeting with Deep Throat."

"I hope that is not your pet name for me."

He laughed.

"No. No, I was kidding. Watergate? You know-"

"Yes. I know. Do you want to tell me a knock-knock joke, Tony?" she was growing impatient, her hand sliding up to his chest now. "It is supposed to be my turn."

He nodded and looked around before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, quickly, over and over, hot, wet kisses that told her exactly what he wanted, before he released her, gasping for breath.

"You've been torturing me, woman."

She laughed and when she spoke her voice was low and sexy.

"When I decide to torture you, you will know it."

"Oh, yeah? You don't consider keeping someone in a constant state of arousal for almost...sixty-two hours torture?"

"Poor Tony. Then I will not make you wait any longer."

She took his hand and tugged him along behind her until they reached her Mini-Cooper.

"Really?"

"Yes," she answered firmly, climbing into the backseat.

Tony slipped in next to her.

"Ziva..."

She shook her head and kissed him hard on the mouth before pulling back to see his face.

"Is this okay?" she asked him, smoothing his forehead with her hands.

Tony was touched by the slight insecurity he heard in her voice and he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Let's see...you, me, the backseat of your car...yeah, more than okay."

He brought his lips up to her ear, his warm breath tickling her.

"Do you know what you do to me, Ziva? Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of you at work? I think you do. I think you like making me crazy."

That brought the smile back to her face. His hands found her hips, tugging her even closer to him. She sighed happily and leaned forward, rubbing her body against his through their clothes as she kissed him, sliding her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles jump under her touch. Tony groaned and allowed her to unbutton his pants and slide them down, along with his underwear. He was thankful she'd parked in a corner, limiting their potential exposure.

"We must be quick," she murmured against his neck before nipping at his skin lightly with her teeth.

"Quick. Got it. Don't think that will be a problem."

Ziva laughed and then stiffened as his fingers toyed with her zipper before lowering it and yanking her pants down her legs, making her gasp. Tony's fingers ran gently over the fabric of her panties, smiling when he felt that they were already damp. The thought of Ziva, the way she wanted him, aroused for him before he even touched her made him feel more masculine than anything or anyone ever had. Tony slid the silky fabric down past her knees and slid one hand up her shirt, firmly squeezing her breasts, the other hand devoted to gently stroking around her womanhood, teasing her until she pressed herself against his palm.

"Oh!" She cried out as he quickly plunged a finger inside of her.

"Feels good?" he asked smugly, sliding a second finger in, feeling her tighten in response, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Y-yesss." Ziva swallowed hard, allowing herself to enjoy his touch for a moment before she forced her eyes open.

_God, he looks gorgeous_, she thought, bringing one hand up to clench his shoulder while the other snaked between them and wrapped around his hard shaft. Ziva purred happily as she stroked him, biting her lip when one of his fingertips found her clit, flicking over the sensitive spot, gently at first, and then more insistently, until she was murmuring something in Hebrew and jumping at his every touch.

"Now," she pleaded and Tony nodded.

"So beautiful," he whispered, as she guided him into her, sinking down onto him, throwing her head back as she surrendered to the sensations that sent chills through her.

"Yeah...Ohhh...Yes! Zivaaaa!"

She was moving faster, bouncing up and down on him, her soft, velvety muscles gripping him as she panted his name.

"Tony...Oh! Tony!"

Ziva felt his hands clamp onto her hips, moving her against him so that her clit was stimulated with his every thrust. She stifled a scream, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Come with me, Ziva. Please...please...I want...Oh God!"

Tony surged up into her, burying his face between her breasts as he orgasmed, holding her tightly as she rode out her own climax, both of them breathing heavily until she reluctantly climbed off of him and pulled her pants up. Tony sat there, still stunned, surprise and satisfaction conspiring to leave him both limp and mute.

"Need some help?" she offered teasingly.

Tony pulled his jeans up over his hips and kissed her.

"Best lunch ever."

"Yes? I think so too."

"But next time, we're doing it in a bed."

"Do not make me wait too long," she flirted, smiling as he opened the car door and extended his hand to help her out.

They took the elevator upstairs together, leaning on one another for support. Ziva closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, wondering how everything could have changed so fast. Tony's arm wrapped around her waist. He smiled and resisted the urge to start whistling.

*****

In her lab, Abby grinned as she watched the two of them in the elevator, completely blissed out.

"Do you see this?!?"

Major MassSpec remained as taciturn as ever.

"I saw it."

Abby gulped at the voice that came from behind her. She turned around with a guilty smile.

"Hello, Madam Director."

"Abby. What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Sorry, ma'am. Did Gibbs teach you to sneak up on people like that?"

Jenny grinned. "He did. Among other things."

"Director, you're sassy! So, um...am I in trouble for this?" she gestured to the plasma, paused on the elevator footage of Tony and Ziva, unmistakable grins on their faces.

"No, Abby," Jenny said indulgently, "You're not in trouble."

"Are they in trouble?" Abby asked, wincing.

Jenny's smile faded. "I hope not."

"Okay. By the way...did you want something?"

"I was just coming to thank you. You have been working insane hours lately. Your work is always impeccable. And I want you to know that you are appreciated."

Abby beamed at the praise.

"Thank you, ma'am. You know, I could use-"

"An assistant?"

"No!" Abby said, horrified. "No. A new electron-scanning microscope."

"Submit a request. I'll see what I can do."

"Yes, ma'am."

*****

Tony sat at his desk. Gibbs and Ziva had gone to Quantico for a meeting and he was left dodging odd looks from McGee. He gave up the pretense of working and sat back, closing his eyes and picturing her face, the way her eyes burned dark brown with desire for him, the soft moans she made in time with his movements. Within moments he knew that he had already admitted defeat; he would call her tonight.


	8. Worstkept secret

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, guys. Special thanks to _Moonbebe_ for your detailed and thoughtful response, and to Mailys, your english is very good! :)

This chapter picks up right where the last one left off. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews are always considered and appreciated. Okay, back to TIVAland.

*****

Tony's afternoon seemed long without Ziva's presence nearby. He was irritated that Gibbs had taken her to Quantico, and even though it was irrational, he felt a petulant jealousy burning within him. And so, he did the only thing he could do; he took it out on McGee. He sang, and threw spitballs, and put random pictures of livestock up on the plasma. He moo'd and crowed and flung plastic spoons until Tim was bright red and trying not to think about how easy it would be to just shoot DiNozzo.

"You are so lucky it's Friday, Tony."

"What's that, McMumble?"

"Shut up, Tony!"

*****

Ziva and Gibbs didn't return from Quantico until nearly 1700. The ride there after lunch had been incredibly awkward, especially after her little rendezvous with Tony in the Mini. Gibbs was driving, and he hadn't spoken to her for twelve excruciating minutes. Finally, at a red light, she drifted away, thinking of her partner. Just as she was imagining Tony naked, hovering over her in his bed, his hips poised to thrust against hers, Gibbs suddenly head-slapped her back to reality. She tried to glare at him but after a half-hearted stand-off they both ended up laughing.

McGee stood as they stepped off of the elevator.

"Thank God you are back, boss. Tony has been trying to annoy me until I actually lose my mind and kill him."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you, DiNozzo."

Tony grinned at Gibbs' sarcasm.

"Thank you, boss. Hello, Zee-vah."

She smiled at him.

"Hello, Tony. Stop bothering McGee, please."

"Aw, do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Sorry, probie."

McGee stared at them, confused.

"What? Is this a trick?"

"Too much talking and not enough investigating!" Gibbs barked, sending his agents running for their phones and keyboards. He smiled into his coffee at their fast response. They weren't marines, but they'd do.

The team worked together in the bullpen for another two hours, Tony and Ziva being careful to keep some physical distance between them, neither of them entirely sure that they would be able to control their greedy hands.

*****

At 1900, Ziva received a call from Cynthia and was instructed to come upstairs.

Tony watched her go, wondering what was going on, unable to shake the uneasy feeling that she might be in trouble.

Gibbs eyed him steadily until Ziva disappeared, sighing to himself at the look in his senior field agent's eyes. The boy was a lost cause.

"Go home, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, boss. I still have some paperwork to do."

"It can wait."

"Boss?"

"I said _go home_."

"Okay." Tony reluctantly collected his things, casting one last look at the staircase before heading towards the elevator.

"Night, boss. Night, probie."

*****

Ziva stood in front of the director's desk, waiting until Jenny finally leaned back in her chair and spoke.

"You know what the worst-kept secret at NCIS is right now, don't you, Ziva?"

"No. What?"

"That you and Tony are dating."

Ziva snorted dismissively but she was taken by surprise.

"We are not dating," she said finally, crossing her arms in front of her.

Unfortunately, she was dealing with Jenny, one of the few people who knew her well and could read her with an ease gifted only by familiarity.

"Are you sleeping with him, Ziva?"

"Yes. And, truthfully? I am resenting having this conversation, Jen."

"Are you? Well, that's just too damn bad."

"You don't think this is a bit hypocritical? Considering your past relationship with Gibbs?"

Jenny's lips curved into a small smile.

"Fair enough, Ziva. But don't bring it on the job. If I see it interfere with the work and safety of your team, we're going to have a problem."

"I understand."

Jenny nodded and when she spoke again her tone was softer.

"And Ziva? Don't get hurt. And try not to hurt him. I'm awfully fond of both of you."

Ziva smiled and leaned over to squeeze Jenny's hand. The brunette's eyes dropped to the floor for a moment.

"Everyone knows?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone but McGee."

They both had to grin at that.

"Maybe I will not have to kill Abby after all."

"Don't touch that girl. We'd never be able to replace her. Plus, she's Jethro's favorite."

The redhead stood and stretched.

"You want a drink?"

"Yes, why not?"

The women sat on the small sofa, toasted each other, and sipped their bourbons before Jenny slipped off her heels and grinned.

"So, how's the sex?"

Ziva's bubbly laughter filled up the room and Jenny laughed with her. They talked for a bit until Ziva felt her phone vibrate and a shiver went through her. It was Tony's turn to choose and, even though they had been together only hours before, she knew it was him. Apparently, so did their boss.

Jenny rolled her eyes, but her smile was filled with warmth, reflecting the happiness she saw in Ziva's face. Part of her wanted to warn the young woman. _It will never work out. And you just might hurt each other so badly that things will never be the same._ But then she thought of Paris and what those memories were worth to her.

"Go."

"Toda, Jen."

Ziva kissed her on the cheek and left quickly, pulling out her mobile on the stairs.

_One hour. Your bed._

Ziva stopped still for a moment. She took a deep breath before she texted him back to confirm.

She said goodnight to McGee and then to Gibbs, who held her gaze long enough to ascertain that her meeting with the director had gone well before he nodded at her.

*****

Ziva bit her lip nervously as she walked to her car. It had been years since she had let a man into her bed. She'd had lovers, of course, but she had gone to them at her convenience and left them later, sharing only as much of herself as she wished.

Inviting someone into her bed had always seemed too comfortable, too intimate for any of her casual relationships. The scary part was, Ziva realized that she _wanted_ Tony in her bed. To be more precise, she wanted to pin him down and keep him in her apartment for days, to make love with him until they were both too weak to move.

_What is wrong with me?_ She shook her head and drove home on her default setting of warp speed, mentally reviewing her lingerie options.

Tony would have no reason to understand that tonight was different, but she would know. And she wanted it to be special. Step one of her plan involved making his eyes pop out of his head when he saw her. She grinned to herself as she remembered something black and lacy, an impulse purchase that she had been saving in the back of her closet. _Yes_, she decided, _that will work nicely._

_*****_

Meanwhile, Tony stepped out of a cold shower and dried himself off as he checked the time. He didn't want to be late. Despite the fact that they'd been together just this afternoon, he had to resist the urge to touch himself at the thought of Ziva, waiting for him in her bed.

He shaved and dressed quickly before he left the apartment, allotting himself ten minutes to stop and buy flowers. Tonight was going to be special.

Tony parked near her building and looked at himself critically in his rearview mirror.

_Yup, I've got it bad_, he thought, grinning at his reflection. He'd never thought about a woman the way he thought about Ziva, never wanted someone so completely. He desired her body, of course, but he also coveted Ziva's smiles, her laugh, her approval, her trust. _Don't scare her away, DiNozzo,_ he reprimanded himself_. You don't have a basement, and you don't like bourbon, so you'd better not mess this up._


	9. Shooting stars

A/N: Wow, for a story I wasn't sure would turn into anything, this one has a mind of its own.

_NCISjes_: Glad I am not only amusing myself, lol. Thanks for your reviews.

_Harleyzgirl_: Glad you are still reading! You made me laugh so hard picturing a "toothpick moment".

To everyone who reviews this story, even if you are just finding it, THANK YOU. Maybe I am posting chapters too fast, but I am writing in realtime and you guys inspire me like crazy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so let me know what you think.

*****

Tony knocked on Ziva's door, suddenly nervous, clutching the flowers in his hand, smoothing the stubborn spike in his hair, hoping his breath was still fresh.

Then she opened the door and any thought that might have echoed through his head was instantly gone.

A short black silk robe covered her. Well, almost covered her; at least down to the tops of her thighs. But the way she looked at him...she had never been more naked, and it shot straight to his heart... before traveling to regions far lower.

"Wow."

She smiled, obviously pleased by his reaction.

"Come in, Tony."

He thrust the flowers at her mutely, his eyes running from her face down to her bare feet and back up again. Tony wondered why, when she was half-naked, the sight of her barefoot should make him feel so damn happy.

"White lilies." Ziva shut her eyes and inhaled their fragrance before she smiled widely at him. "I love white lilies. Toda, Tony."

Her lips met his briefly.

He nodded dumbly and she shut the door behind him, flipping several locks.

"Let me put these in some water. Can I get you a drink, Tony?"

He was trying to speak, but nothing would come out. _Get it together, DiNozzo_. He followed Ziva into the kitchen, watching as she reached in vain for a vase on a high shelf. He moved in swiftly behind her, his lips at her ear.

"Let me help you."

Ziva smiled as he pressed his body against hers, leaning up to retrieve the simple glass container. He kissed her neck softly before he set the vase down on the counter in front of her and stepped back.

Ziva concentrated on running the water, cutting the stems, trying not to shake as she felt him watching her, trying not to think of the last time they had been in her kitchen, of his tongue lapping up chocolate syrup from her skin.

"Open some wine?"

"Of course." Tony was glad to have a task, uncorking a bottle of red wine and pouring two glasses.

Ziva turned and accepted hers gratefully, looking away from him as she took the first sweet, tart sip, savoring the heavy taste on her tongue, the wisp of silk against her thighs, the way the room was instantly warmed when Tony entered it.

"How was your meeting with the director?"

Tony tried to pretend she had pants on.

"Oh." Ziva laughed. "It was fine."

"What was it about?"

"It was about this." She closed the distance between them and kissed him, playfully running her fingers down his arm.

Tony sensed something was different. He couldn't quite say what, but Ziva seemed more relaxed. It was as if she'd made a decision.

"Director Sheppard knows? About us?"

"Yes. But it is fine. We had a drink. It was quite nice, actually."

"I hope you two weren't engaging in locker-room talk."

She shot him a confused look.

"We were in her office. We did not go to the locker-room."

He laughed.

"No, I meant discussing, you know, _intimate_ details?"

"Oh," Ziva nodded knowingly. "Not really...although I did tell her you that you are a sex machine." She was unable to hide her smile. "Does that count?"

"What?!?"

Ziva laughed at his aghast expression.

"Jenny and I have worked closely together, we are friends. You can trust her."

"It's not that, Ziva. Nobody wants their boss knowing about their sexual escapades."

"Escapades!" She raised her eyebrows in amusement, watching his the corners of his mouth quirk up in response.

Tony took a sip of his wine and sat down at the table, leaving Ziva standing in front of him.

"A sex machine, huh?"

"Well, I did not want to brag _too_ much."

She held his gaze as she drained her glass and set it down, her tongue darting out to catch a stray drop of liquid on her lower lip.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

She stepped closer and he parted his legs, making space for her.

"What do you have on underneath that robe?"

She grinned.

"You will find out. When we are in my bed. I believe that was your request."

Tony nodded and stood to refill their glasses before he kissed her, a kiss filled with longing and searching, as well as the underlying passion that always sizzled between them.

When she pulled back, her face was serious, her right hand finding his left, tugging him along to her bedroom.

They were suddenly quiet. Ziva placed her wine glass on the nightstand and took Tony's from him as well. He sat on the bed and watched as she used her knee to separate his legs. One step closer, one pull at a silky belt, one shrug of her shoulders, and then she was standing there in front of him in a black lace-trimmed teddy, the sides completely sheer, showing just enough skin to make his mouth go dry.

"Ziva..."

"You like it?"

Tony laughed and brought her hand down to cup the bulge in his trousers.

"Yeah. I like it."

She laughed in return, rubbing her palm against his hardness before she unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it from his arms, her eyes roving over his strong chest. Tony leaned back and pulled her down onto him, leaving her breathlessly straddling him.

Ziva watched as the soft gold of her sheets picked up the blond strands in his hair, feeling that new sensation again, a tug of emotion that was sensual and scary at the same time.

"Tony..." she finally murmured his name as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Ziva..." his hands came up to cup her face, his lips on hers, at once yielding and demanding; needing only what she desperately wanted to give him.

She unfastened his pants and slid them off. Tony had to help her, as her fingers trembled. His boxers were next, gone with a whisper of her nails on his skin. Ziva watched his eyes, the lust that darkened them, the heat of his touch already bittersweet as she shifted in anticipation.

Tony's hands tangled in her soft, dark curls, pulling her closer for a deep kiss before he flipped them over.

"You. Look. Gorgeous," he breathed, "But, please, please let me take that off of you."

She nodded and he slipped the straps from her shoulders, his lips following in consolation, gently sucking at her skin.

"Ah...that feels...nice," she shivered.

Encouraged, Tony slowly pulled the garment down, revealing her soft, round breasts, his lips continuing their blazing trail down her body. Ziva gasped as the lace scraped past the smooth skin of her stomach, over her parted thighs, until they were both naked.

Tony could feel her fingertips working along his spine. He wanted to tell her then, wanted to say the words, but he swallowed hard instead, meeting her eyes before he began to move lower still, pressing heated kisses to her skin until she moaned and arched herself at him.

Tony smiled at her before letting his tongue skim across her lower abdomen, feeling her hands coming down to work the muscles of his shoulders, watching a chill of anticipation tease her body. His big hands gently squeezed her thighs as his tongue dipped down and swirled over her clit, until finally she cried out and thrust her hips up at him.

"Tony!"

"Mmm..."

His mouth continued to tease her, urged on by her small shouts of pleasure, by the way her muscles jumped and tensed with his movements. Tony rubbed a finger over her wet slit before he began to plunge it in and out of her, his lips sucking at her clit.

"TONY!!!!!"

Ziva was swept away by the intensity of her orgasm, panting his name over and over as he slowed his touch, gently easing her back down.

Tony smiled down at her flushed face and bright eyes, kissing her softly. As much as he'd enjoyed the fast, hard, hot sex they'd been having, he wanted this even more. He squeezed his eyes shut as he entered her slowly, groaning at how wet she was.

"Ohh Ziva..."

Ziva stared up at him, his beautiful eyelashes, the pout of his parted lips. She almost told him in that ethereal moment, the words even tickled her lips, but then he began to move faster within her, both of them moaning at the increased pace.

"God, Ziva, so good...oh yeah..."

At the last moment she flipped them over and began to ride him, feeling herself deliciously close to climaxing again. She lifted herself up until just the tip of him remained in her, then plunged back down onto his throbbing erection.

"Unh! Ahhh...Tonnnnyyyy..."

Tony's hands found her ass, pulling her even tighter against him, and she leaned forward to kiss him. Their tongues tangled as they both tumbled over the edge, her muscles gripping him tightly as he shuddered underneath her.

Ziva's hair made a soft curtain around them as they sighed and made soft noises of contentment, savoring their closeness.

Eventually Ziva rolled off of him, tucking herself into the crook of his arm, a hand gliding over his chest. Their heartbeats drummed out the words they were both too frightened to say, until Ziva broke the silence, stretching languidly beside him.

"Thank you, my sex machine."

Tony laughed at the unexpected joke, her satisfied grin making him laugh even harder.

"You are very welcome, my sexy assassin."

Suddenly his eyes turned from teasing to something more somber and, as she tried to translate his expression, thought struck her that perhaps it was tenderness. It was not an emotion she had seen displayed often, so she could not be positive.

Ziva leaned over to kiss him softly. The impulse to tell him returned. _It is only three words_, she told herself. _Yes, but they could change everything_.

In the end, she compromised and settled for just one word.

"Stay?"

Tony turned to face her and kissed her gently on her forehead, her nose, her lips, soothing away any anxiety she felt, before giving her a huge grin.

"Yes".

_It's a start_, he told himself, pulling her close, his fingertips tracing lazy patterns on the soft skin of her back. Now Tony wondered if he _should_ have told her. _God_, he thought, _I'm turning into a chick_.

Ziva smiled in the dark, listening to Tony's brain working beside her. Now that she had let him into her bed, she was afraid she might never let him out.

A few minutes later, when Tony realized she had fallen asleep, he decided it was safe to at least try it out. He smiled at her sleeping face for a moment before he spoke in a low whisper, tracing the curve of her cheek with his finger.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Ziva."

She sighed happily in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

Tony kissed his her bare shoulder before closing his eyes contentedly, feeling as if he'd passed a test, as if Ziva had let him into more than just her bed.

A neglected windowshade allowed the moonlight to shine over the two partners, friends, lovers; as if it could refract the essence of love and reflect it into the night sky, destined to bounce off of satellites and meteorites, and maybe even a shooting star or two.


	10. Morning and misunderstandings

Ziva woke up at 0500, her legs instinctively ready to run. Then her brain caught up with her restless muscles and reminded her that this morning was different; she was not alone. The thought warmed her from the inside out and she stretched contentedly. She looked over at Tony, snoring next to her, and decided that her run would have to wait. But she _did_ need exercise. _Hmm_. She smiled and leaned in close to his ear.

"Good morning, my little hairybutt."

She frowned when he didn't respond and was just about to bite him when he sprang up and dove on top of her, tickling her as she laughed and squirmed underneath him.

"Tony! Stop! Stop!"

He grinned as she tried to catch her breath.

"I knew you were awake," she panted.

"Sure you did," he said smugly.

"I did!"

"Whatever you say, Zee-vah."

He kissed her and rolled them over so that she was on top.

She smiled down at him.

"Ah, my favorite place to be."

"I know. You like to be on top."

"On top of _you_."

Tony grinned. "I like that, too."

"Yes? I think I know some other things that you will like even better."

She shot him a devilish look before dipping her head to nip at his neck, sucking at his sensitive skin, pressing a gentle kiss to the red mark she left on him. Tony groaned as she sat up on him, his erection pressing against her bottom. Ziva let her eyes run over his shoulders and his chest, her fingers playing with his hair.

"You are so sexy," she whispered, bending to kiss him, moaning into his mouth when his hands cupped her ass.

Tony tried to be patient, the feel of her soft skin almost too much for him to bear.

"Ziva..."

"Mmm-hmmm..."

She kissed him harder, her tongue teasing his as she guided him inside of her, sighing with pleasure as his hardness filled her up. They both groaned at the sensation, the sudden contact, hot and hard and wet. Ziva leaned back, rocking slowly against him, deepening the angle, pushing her hair out of her face as she murmured unintelligibly.

Tony looked up at her, lost in the perfect way they fit together. He shut his eyes as she began to move faster, jolts of pleasure shooting through him. His hands squeezed her breasts roughly, his hips rising off the bed.

"TONY!"

She screamed as he drove up into her, digging her nails into his shoulders, moaning sensually as she took him faster, harder until she felt him pulsing with his release, her muscles instantly contracting in response.

"Zee-ee-vaaaaah!"

Tony pulled her flush against him as they came together, gasping for air, spiraling dizzily closer. He smiled when she collapsed on his chest and stroked her silky hair as she let out a shaky breath.

*****

Ziva walked him to the door and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Tony smiled at her and tugged on her ponytail before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"I can't believe I agreed to help McGee with his boy-scout crap today of all days. 'll see you later? My place?"

"I think it is supposed to be _my_ turn," she pouted, crossing her arms.

Tony grinned. "Oh, I forgot about that. Tell you what, I'll trade you. Come over around seven and I'll make you dinner."

"Dinner? Oh, this I must see. Okay. Deal." She extended her hand to shake on it and he laughed at the mock formality in her stance. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her once more.

"Okay. I really have to go now."

Ziva shut the door behind him and went to the fridge for her water bottle, grinning the whole time.

*****

That evening, Tony whistled happily as he checked to see that the sauce was simmering nicely, lifting the lid of the pot just an inch.

"Ow!"

The bubbling liquid spat at him, droplets landing on his bare chest. He grabbed a dish towel and looked at his clean, new shirt, hanging up by the door, glad he had been smart enough to take it off while cooking. It might have been smarter to wear an apron, but that seemed like something McGee would do. The bell rang and he quickly finished wiping himself off and pulled open the front door, the smile falling from his face when he saw that it wasn't Ziva.

"Hi, Tony"

A blonde in a sparkly silver cocktail dress stood on his doorstep. _What's her name? Shit. What is her name?_

"Molly! What are you doing here?"

She eyed Tony's bare chest before stepping closer and pressing her lips to his.

"Miss me, Tony?"

*****

Ziva jogged up the stairs, checking her watch. It was five minutes to seven. Perfect. She reached Tony's floor and silently opened the door, heading down the hall until she registered another presence and hung back, using her compact to peer around the hallway. What she saw nearly made her drop it.

Tony was standing there, bare-chested, kissing a sexy blonde woman. Ziva felt her heart stop in surprise. She moved swiftly and silently down the stairs, completely stunned. The tears burned her eyes before she even made it back to her car. _I am an such an idiot. Why did I think he would be different with me?_

*****

"Molly..." Tony gently pushed her away.

"What?" She looked at him quizzically. "Did you forget about our date?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm really sorry, but I can't go out with you, Molly."

She frowned.

"Okay. I'll let you make it up to me next weekend. But it had better be worth the wait."

Her meaning was clear in her smile and Tony felt slightly guilty. He had completely forgotten that the woman existed, let alone that they had plans.

"No, Molly. I, uh...can't do that. I'm really sorry. I know it sounds crazy, and I didn't expect it, but...I fell in love with someone else."

She blinked in surprise before her hands went to her hips, her lip curling.

"You're an asshole, you know that Tony?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know."

She shook her head and walked to the elevator.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Molly looked back at him.

"At least tell me it's that Ziva woman."

"Wh-what? How did you know that?" Tony spluttered.

She folded her arms.

"Because you and I have been on four dates and I know more about your partner than I do about you. I was just hoping she was a lesbian."

Tony laughed as she stepped into the elevator.

"Me too."

"And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not really an asshole. I hope it works out for you."

"Thanks, Molly. Listen, I work with a guy you might like...he's a total dork, but he's a really nice guy. I could give you his number, if you want."

She laughed.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Bye, Tony."

"Bye."

Tony walked back inside and checked on the sauce again before grinning to himself and buttoning his shirt. Ziva was five minutes late, and he was going to think of a pretty creative way for her to make it up to him.

*****

By eight o'clock, Tony was worried. By ten he was frantic. She was sending his calls straight to voicemail and not returning his messages. She'd sent him one text, writing only "_Stop calling me_." He wracked his brain, wondering what he had done, remembering her smile when he'd left her that morning. _Maybe she is scared_? But she seemed angry. He could feel it. At ten-fifteen he made the call he had promised himself he wouldn't.

"Hello?"

"Hello...Director?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Oh, It's Tony."

"Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, well, no. I can't believe I'm doing this, but uh...Ziva was supposed to meet me earlier. And she didn't show, and she-"

"Is she okay?" Jenny interrupted.

"Yes. I think she's okay...it's just...she won't take my calls. And I don't know what I did wrong-"

"DiNozzo. Do you really think it's appropriate to call your agency's director on a Saturday night, to ask her to find out why your partner, who you happen to be sleeping with, isn't answering your calls?"

"No. No, ma'am, I don't. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do..."

His voice sounded so forlorn that it tugged at Jenny's heart.

"I'm teasing you, Tony. I'm flattered you thought to ask me."

"Well...in the interests of full-disclosure...Abby is at a concert and couldn't hear a word I said and Gibbs hung up on me."

She laughed.

"He did, did he? Well, third choice or not, I'll see what I can do and I'll call you back."

"Thank you, Jenny."

*****

Ziva had run at least ten miles that night, the slap of her running shoes against the pavement echoing her thoughts:_Stu-pid. Stu-pid. Stu-pid._

She had showered and pulled on a t-shirt and was curled into a corner of her sofa, unwilling or unable to face the emptiness of her bed. Her phone chirped again and she nearly threw it across the room before she realized it was not Tony.

"Jen?"

"Ziva, are you okay?"

Jenny heard the sharp intake of breath over the line.

"I am fine."

"Are you...crying? Did something happen?"

Ziva wiped her eyes.

"Of course I am not crying. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I will see you Monday."

"All right. Goodnight, Ziva."

*****

Tony paced through his apartment until the phone finally rang.

"Hello?"

"Tony."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She sounds...upset. Not like herself. I am not one for meddling, Tony, but since you called me..."

"Please. Meddle. What should I do?"

"Give her time to cool off. And then...well, since you've broken rule twelve you are going to have to break another one. Apologize, Tony, sign of weakness or not."

"But I don't even know what I did!"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. Okay. Thanks, Jenny."

"You're welcome, Tony."

*****

Jenny hung up and sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?"

She smiled at Gibbs as he entered her living room, accepting the bourbon he'd poured for her.

"Tony is in way over his head."

Gibbs frowned.

"This is why I made the rules."

She nodded.

"You don't have to tell _me_, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled wryly at the amusement in her eyes before his face grew serious again.

"It's their own fault. They should have kept their distance. It was stupid."

Jenny read between the lines, wondering at the regret that lined his face.

"Stupid? Maybe. But I think a little bit brave, too."

"Brave?" he asked incredulously. "What is brave about screwing your partner in the backseat of a car?"

Jenny's eyes closed briefly as she remembered the limo ride they'd taken to Charles de Gaulle airport, the way he'd held her tightly against him, the sound of her name falling from his lips, neither of them knowing it would be the last time.

"They're...young. Anyway," she cleared her throat, "Yes, brave. They are both very independent people, both afraid to let anyone get too close to them, afraid to get hurt. I know there has always been...an _attraction_, but I don't think it's just about sex between them. Do you?"

Gibbs felt his mouth go dry as he pondered the implications of his answer.

"No," he said finally, "I think there might be something more there."

He stepped closer to her, sitting beside her on the sofa; close enough to smell her perfume, to let her feel the heat that was rising from his skin.

"You feeling brave, Jen?"

*****

Tony tossed and turned, his body telling him to get up and go to her, no matter what happened. But he was determined to give Ziva whatever it was she needed, and that included space. Still, something told him she wasn't just gun-shy, she was upset with him. He tried in vain to sleep, longing to dream of her smile, knowing it would be a poor substitute for the real thing.

Ziva was awake as well, berating herself as she tried to get comfortable on the couch. The worst part was, that behind her anger was a more dangerous emotion, self-pity. She felt almost physically wrecked at the thought that she had been wrong about Tony. She slept little that night and even less the next, wondering how she would be able to work with him, to look him in the eye without wanting him, without missing his arms wrapped around her, without showing him the pain that she had let him inflict on her.

*****

A/N: I know, angst. Have faith, readers, better things to come! Reviews are like a box of chocolates...I like 'em. A lot.


	11. Fixing it

A/N: Glad some of you liked the last chapter! I hope this one doesn't disappoint, I wrote it fast for those of you who can't take the angst. lol. It's a little long, sorry. Also, put a little minor JIBBS in the last bit because I like the parallels between the two relationships. Please review :) More soon.

You all are fabulous with the feedback and criticism, and that's why you get super-quick updates!

Carrie: Thanks so much for your reviews. My take on Ziva's running away rather than confronting Tony and Molly is that she is insecure and scared of being in love with Tony. Sex, she can handle. Fighting, she can handle. Letting someone get close enough to break her heart...too scary. Just my POV in the moment.

NCISjes: glad I wasn't the only one who heard the "stu-pid", lol.

Harleyzgirl: Sorry! Also, I believe that chocolate deprivation is a violation of the Geneva Convention! Okay, maybe not.

*****

Tony arrived at work earlier than ever on Monday morning, searching until he finally spotted her walking in from the parking garage.

"Ziva!"

She began to walk faster and he ran to catch her, walking beside her, trying and failing to get her to meet his eyes.

"Ziva, what happened?" His hand came up to cup her cheek but she brushed him off.

"Do not touch me."

She tried not to see the way he flinched as she walked away briskly, but he followed her, grabbing her arm to slow her down.

Tony felt her ankle snake around his and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back on the floor, one of her hands on his throat.

"I _said_...Do. Not. Touch. Me."

He could feel her shaking before she released him and walked away. He got to his feet and watched her go, trying to divine the source of the hurt in her eyes.

*****

The gruesome discovery of three dead petty officers in a video arcade kept the team busy until late that night. Even McGee noticed the tension between Tony and Ziva, but he attributed it to the stress of the case.

By the time he got into his car, Tony was exhausted and more confused than ever. As he'd left, Gibbs had patted him on the shoulder wordlessly and this, quite generous consolation considering the source, was almost enough to make Tony feel like crying. _Man up, DiNozzo_, he thought. He had to work this out with Ziva, he decided, starting his Mustang with a determined flick of his wrist. She would at least have to talk to him, he reasoned. She owed him that much.

*****

Ziva approached her front door, her frustration growing as the knocking increased in volume and frequency.

"Go away, Tony!"

"Just talk to me, Ziva! Please! Give me five minutes!"

"Go home, Tony."

Her voice was quiet and sad and he could hear her soft footsteps moving away from him.

"No! I'm going to stay here until you tell me what I did. Ziva?"

Tony rested his forehead against the cool metal of her door before sitting down on her welcome mat.

Moments later, an older man opened the door of the apartment down the hall. "Excuse me, young man, but I think Miss David was quite clear. You should be on your way now."

"Stay out of it," Tony muttered, "she's my partner."

*****

An hour went by before Ziva picked her head up, hearing the commotion in the hallway. She went to the door and looked through the peephole.

_Unbelievable_. She shook her head and opened the door. A DC metro cop had Tony pinned up against the wall while his partner patted him down.

"What is going on here?"

"This man was sitting on your doorstep. You know him?"

Tony looked at her pleadingly.

"Yes. I work with him."

She saw that her answer cut him, but she did not derive any satisfaction from the wound.

The cop released his hold on Tony.

"Sorry, ma'am."

She narrowed her eyes instinctively in displeasure at the moniker.

"We got a call about someone loitering here and when we approached, he reached for his gun. Lucky we didn't shoot him."

"I was reaching for my badge, moron."

The officer glared at him before smiling at Ziva. Tony's blood boiled at the way the man openly looked her over.

"If you're sure you're okay, we'll be on our way."

"I am fine. Thank you, officer."

The policemen left and Tony aimed his middle finger at Ziva's neighbor's peephole, hearing it swing shut.

"Ziva," he said softly, putting his hands behind his back to keep from reaching for her. "What did I do?"

"You do not know?" She raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"No! I swear, whatever it is, I-"

"How would _you_ like it if you saw me half-naked, kissing some other man?"

Her words nearly burned his skin, her tone at once angry and desperately sad.

It all made sense to Tony in that moment but before he could speak, her door was shut in his face. Stunned, he just stood there for a few moments before she surprised him, returning to open the door again.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva. It wasn't what it looked like."

"No." She held her hand out to stop him, taking a deep breath.

"This is my fault. I have no right to be so angry with you. We were playing a game. I simply did not understand the rules."

Tony's heart broke as he watched her try to swallow the hurt that filled her eyes, to try to hide the truth from him.

"Let me explain, Ziva, I didn't-"

"You do not owe me an explanation. Just go, Tony. Please. I will see you at work."

She turned away from him, physically and emotionally, and all he could do was watch her shut down.

*****

Ziva walked into work, instinctively knowing that he was not there yet. She tugged self-consciously at her sweater. She had dressed in several layers, fortifying herself in some small way against the feelings she could not control. She wanted to run, to hide from him. And she wanted to grab him and yell at him, to make him understand that he belonged with her. That only she could make him happy. Part of her wondered if that was true or one of the lies she was telling herself.

*****

Tony woke up late, groaning at the pounding headache that greeted him. After he'd left Ziva's, he had gone home and proceeded to get incredibly drunk, talking to himself while watching Casablanca. He'd choked down drink after drink, trying to block out Ziva's face. No amount of alcohol could make him forget the way her eyes had looked when she'd turned away from him, tiree and wounded.

*****

He made it into work by 0900, rubbing his face wearily as he stepped off the elevator.

"Nice of you to join us, Tony."

"Shut up, McPunctual."

Tony sat down at his desk, studiously avoiding looking over at his partner. He waited for Gibbs' reprimand. The silence that followed was somehow worse; the thought that Gibbs, of all people, pitied him simply too much to take.

*****

The afternoon ticked by slowly for everyone. At 1400 Gibbs had gone upstairs to see the director and he still hadn't returned, although only McGee and Abby noticed.

"Want to get a drink after work, Timmy?"

"Sure," he smiled at the goth.

"Abby, please don't say the word 'drink'."

Abby rubbed Tony's head sympathetically.

"Awww. Poor baby has a hangover."

She was teasing him, but she was worried. He and Ziva both looked terrible and they hadn't made eye contact since she'd been in the bullpen.

"I'm going for a walk," Tony mumbled to no one in particular before grabbing his jacket and storming out.

Ziva kept her head down as he left, trying to make herself concentrate on her paperwork despite the fact that the words were getting blurry. _I do not cry. I never_ used _to cry. I will_ not _cry at work._

Abby debating whether to give Ziva the third degree or a hug when the elevator doors opened and a tall blonde woman stepped out.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

She smiled at McGee, who froze when he saw Ziva stand up at her desk, her eyes suddenly fierce.

"She is looking for Tony, McGee." The bite in her words was obvious.

The blonde turned to face the Israeli.

Ziva was glaring at her, her arms folded, fingers twitching, resisting the temptation to pull out her knife.

"I assume you're Ziva? Tony's partner?"

Abby elbowed McGee.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be good," she whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I smell popcorn. It's a reverse sense memory thing."

McGee nodded and they went back to blatantly observing the two women.

"Hi. I'm Molly Kilgannon." She extended her hand, which Ziva merely eyed suspiciously. "Okay then," she withdrew her hand with a small smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ziva's eyes narrowed but she led the way to the elevator.

"Damn!" Abby exclaimed, running to McGee's computer to bring up the elevator security camera.

"Do you really think we should watch this?"

"Yes, boy scout, I do! Aren't you even curious?"

"What if Gibbs comes back?"

"Come on, Timmy! Can't you smell the popcorn?"

He had to smile at the earnest tone of her voice.

"Yeah, okay. If it gets physical I've got ten bucks on Ziva."

"Nice try, Timmy."

*****

"So," Molly began, "Tony called me last night..."

Ziva silently reminded herself that Gibbs had _specifically_ warned her not to kill any more people in the elevator.

"Okay."

"He was barely speaking english, but from what I understood, he said you saw us kissing and you misunderstood..."

"Was he speaking Italian?" Ziva asked, confused.

"No," Molly smiled, "He was drunk as a skunk. Anyway, Tony was really upset and I just wanted to tell you myself that nothing happened between us. I kissed him and he told me that he was in love with you and I left."

"L-l-love?" Ziva stammered. "He said he loves me?"

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this?"

Molly smiled.

"Tony's a good guy. And he sounded so pitiful on the phone. He really cares about you and I didn't want you to make a stupid mistake because of one kiss."

Ziva absorbed the woman's sincerity. Relief flooded through her body, followed by exhilaration. Tony loved her.

"That was very kind of you..."

"Molly."

"Molly. Yes. Toda. Thank you."

Ziva shook her hand, a grin spreading over her face.

*****

"What are you two doing?"

McGee and Abby both jumped at Gibbs' voice.

"N-nothing, boss!"

"Who? Us?" Abby chimed in, "We weren't watching anything! We have to go now!"

Gibbs smiled as they ran for the stairs.

*****

Tony returned from his walk, striding over to his desk, carefully keeping his eyes on the floor, unable to risk looking at Ziva. His head still pounded as he slid into his chair.

It was several moments later when the paper airplane hit him in the chest.

He looked up at Ziva, his eyes questioning, and she nodded.

He understood and opened up the airplane to read the message.

_I am sorry._

_Do not tell Gibbs._

Tony grinned and looked up at her. Ziva smiled back, relieved at the happiness she saw on his face. _He still wants me_. Blinded by her hurt and anger, she hadn't even realized that she was worried about that.

Two seconds later and he was standing at her desk, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva."

Ziva let everything fall away as she kissed him back, her arms gliding up around his neck.

They jumped apart when the cold water hit them.

"Ahhh!"

They looked at Gibbs in shock, his water bottle now empty.

Gibbs swallowed the laughter that threatened to come out. His meeting with Jenny had put him in a very good mood, lucky for these two.

"I'm happy for you both, but take it out of the office."

"Yes, boss. Sorry." Tony smiled happily at Ziva and returned to his desk.

"DiNozzo. What the hell are you doing?"

"Umm...working?"

"I told you to take it out of the office. That means _go home_. Both of you."

Tony saluted, packing his bag and Ziva turned to Gibbs.

"Does this mean we are fired?"

"You _will_ be if you are still here in five minutes."

Gibbs grinned and shook his head as they ran for the elevator. He felt eyes on him and he looked up to see Jenny watching him, an amused smile playing over her face. He just shrugged and grinned back at her.

*****

"Oh. My. God." McGee leaned against Abby's lab table, his eyes glued to the plasma.

"I know!" Abby clapped her hands and stared at the elevator surveillance feed.

Tony and Ziva were making out so intensely, she was concerned one of them might pass out from lack of oxygen.

"You knew about this?"

"Well...yeah. I'm sorry. I promised not to tell. Wow! They are really going at it."

"I can't believe it. I feel kind of wrong watching this. Don't you?"

Abby smiled at him.

"Not really. But I do wish they would talk!"

*****

As if she could hear Abby, Ziva suddenly broke the kiss, stepping back, leaving both of them gasping for air.

"Tony."

"Ziva."

He kissed the tip of her nose, running his hand through her silky hair.

"We should talk."

"Uh-huh."

She bit her lip at the desire in his eyes. Her body longed to touch him, reclaim him, possess him, and suddenly she could not think of a thing to say.

"Later," she amended. "We should talk about this later."

"You read my mind."

Tony grinned and pulled her closer to him.

"Tony?" She frowned in thought.

"Yeah?"

"Do skunks drink alcohol?"

Tony laughed and kissed her.

"I don't even want to know where you got that. Let's go home, Ziva."

Her arms wrapped around his waist as she leaned in close to breathe in his scent.

"Okay."

They smiled at one another, relief replacing tension, calmness settling into the space vacated by distress. Their hearts pounded loudly, the soundwaves reverberating throughout the elevator, until they arrived on the parking level.

Ziva leaned close to whisper something in Tony's ear and they both grinned, waving at the security camera.

"Bye Abby!"

Abby smiled at McGee.

"They are so cute together."


	12. Making up

A/N: So sorry for the delay! Real life drama overload has kept me busy. I hope you like this chapter. Please review :) Thanks!

*****

Tony and Ziva stumbled into her apartment, eyes shut, lips and hands grappling for dominance. They made it all the way to her bed before Ziva froze.

"Wait. Stop."

"Stop?"

Tony sighed but immediately pulled back, conscious of her proximity, her hands gliding over his chest. He tried to read the mix of confusion and frustration in her eyes.

"Yes. Please. I want to talk first. It is important."

"Okay. I'm listening."

He sat on the edge of the bed, tugging her down beside him, his hand stroking her hair soothingly.

"Tony. When I saw you...with Molly. Well, I freaked out."

"It wasn't-"

"I know."

She smiled and placed a finger over his lips.

"Molly told me."

"I wish you would've let _me_ tell you. You didn't even give me a chance, Ziva." His eyes reflected the sudden recollection of pain.

"Tony..." she whispered, her voice barely audible, "I was...I _am_ scared."

"Why?" He looked at her intently. Nothing scared his ninja. She'd face combat, bullets, knife-fights, and snipers without flinching, but now she was scared?

Ziva looked away from him, biting her lip as she tried to think. Tony waited patiently, sensing the conflict she waged with herself.

"You are...important to me. I do not want to lose you, Tony." Her words were careful.

"Ziva." He took hold of her shoulders, forcing her to meet his gaze. "That will never happen. No matter what, I'll _always_ be here. But I need you to talk to me if you're upset. Don't run away from me again, okay?"

His voice cracked with vulnerability on his last sentence and she found it oddly reassuring.

"Okay, my little skunk" she nodded and smiled, relief relaxing her muscles as she leaned against him.

Tony raised his eyebrows comically and sniffed his underarm. Ziva just laughed and leaned over to press her lips to his, her mouth telling him just how much she'd missed him. She climbed into his lap, sighing as his hands smoothed up and down her sides, and pressed her forehead against his.

"Zee?"

"Yes?"

He kissed her lips softly and trailed a hand up to cup her face.

"I love you."

She blinked at his words and looked down, making his heart leap in fear, but when she met his gaze again she was smiling, her eyelashes damp.

"Ani O'hevet Ot'cha." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Tony."

His grin was huge, his touch feather-light on her cheek.

"See? Not so scary, right?."

Ziva nodded and kissed him fiercely, pushing him down on the bed.

"Whoah!" Tony laughed.

She grinned down at him and began unbuttoning his shirt, still damp from Gibbs' dousing, placing small kisses along his the exposed skin of his chest.

"I _missed_ you," she murmured.

Tony's hands inched up her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back.

"God, I missed you, too."

Ziva sat up, grinding herself against him in the process, smiling wickedly as Tony groaned at the friction. She quickly tugged her shirt over her head, her dark eyes locking with his.

"Show me."

Tony grinned at the challenge in her sexy tone and sat up quickly, flipping them so that he was on top of her, pushing her damp curls out of her face, nodding in satisfaction when she shivered under his gaze. His fingers slowly traced down her arms and up her stomach, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He took his time, tracing her collarbone, his touch so soft as to be nearly ticklish, finally cupping her breasts through the lace of her bra.

Ziva wriggled impatiently, glaring at him when he laughed. She tried to reach for the clasp of her bra but Tony surprised her, grasping her wrists and pinning them above her head. He watched her mouth drop open and kissed her hard before she had the chance to speak.

"Patience, sweetcheeks."

He saw the rebellious flash in her eyes before she nodded and stilled. Tony rewarded her by releasing her hands and slipping her bra off, immediately taking one rosy nipple in his mouth, sucking gently as she gasped and arched up against him. He straddled her, letting her feel his hardness pressing insistently against her through their pants, before moving his attention to her other breast.

"Tony..."

He smiled as she groaned his name, her fingers running through his hair. Slipping from her grasp, he inched his way lower, holding her hands captive in his own as his tongue traced her navel.

Ziva's eyes were bright with desire and Tony could tell she was thinking about flipping him over. He felt her thigh muscle twitch in preparation and he clucked his tongue at her.

"I am not done, Ziva. Be good. Don't make me cuff you."

Her eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You'd probably like that, wouldn't you?"

She grinned.

"Actually, I would prefer to-"

Tony silenced her with a kiss as he lifted his hips from hers to slide her cargo pants off, eying her panties hungrily.

"Tony..."

Ziva groaned his name as he quickly tugged his jeans and boxers off before kneeling between her legs to press his lips to the soft triangle of fabric. He breathed in her scent, feeling his blood heat at how aroused she was for him. Nothing made Tony feel more like a man than the way Ziva wanted him. He slid his hands to her hips, swiftly removing her panties, tossing them over his shoulder, his fingers stroking her thighs, encouraging her to spread her tan legs farther apart.

She made a small noise, some combination of anticipation and protest. but Tony just shook his head and smiled.

"I need to show you how much I missed you, remember, Ziva?"

"Ah!" She jumped at the sudden contact of his tongue on her clit, her hips instinctively thrusting up at his mouth.

"Ohhh..."

Tony smiled at her, speechless underneath his touch, and licked her gently before he started to rapidly flick his tongue over her again, watching her respond to him, her every sound making his cock twitch.

"Oh, Tony...I-Oh!"

Ziva's nails dug into his shoulders as she hovered on the edge. The pleasure was incredibly intense yet her orgasm danced elusively just out of reach. For days, her body had craved him in a sensation as keen as thirst, and she yearned to claim him; to be claimed by him.

"I need to be with you," she demanded, tugging at his hair.

Tony crawled up her body, placing hot quick kisses to her skin before running his hands through her hair, looking down at her, his lips parted as he drank in the sight of her. She looked gorgeous, her olive skin flushed pink, her lips parted as she breathed hard for him, her nails running over the muscles of his back.

He reached down to position himself at her entrance and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Look at me, Ziva."

The instant she opened her eyes he plunged into her, forcing a short scream to fly from her lips.

"I love you," he rasped, feeling her tighten around him in response.

"I love you, Tony. Oh! Please! Faster!"

He thrust his hips hard against hers, gasping when she raised her legs higher and deepened the angle. Ziva's fingers dug into his shoulders as she screamed his name, her movements wild and uncontrolled as she came hard underneath him. Tony's body responded instantly, pounding harder into her, prolonging her pleasure, until he exploded inside of her, sighing happily.

They waited for their bodies to recover enough to move and Tony rolled off of her, inordinately pleased when she immediately snuggled up to him, the warmth of her still-ragged breathing tickling his neck.

Eventually she shifted and tried to sit up, laughing when Tony pulled her back down to him.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not letting you out of this bed."

Ziva smiled.

"I only wanted water. I will not be going anywhere farther than the kitchen, I promise."

"I'll get it for you," Tony compromised with an endearingly magnanimous grin.

Ziva watched him hop out of bed, giving his body an appreciative study as he headed down the hall, returning a moment later with a glass of water and an orange.

"Thank you, my love."

Tony grinned as she took the glass, her dark, sultry eyes never leaving his as she swallowed the clear, cold liquid.

"What is the orange for?" she inquired, licking her lips.

"So we don't get scurvy," Tony replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ziva laughed and cocked her head at him.

"I believe it takes many weeks to develop scurvy. Will we be here that long?"

Tony pretended to consider her question before speaking decisively.

"Yes. After the last few days...we are going to need months to make up for it. At least."

Ziva nodded seriously.

"I think you are right."

"Wanna talk some more?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"No."

Ziva smiled and crooked her finger to beckon him closer, laughing when he leaped on top of her and growled like a bear.

Tony couldn't remember ever being so happy in his life. The second he took to revel in his contented state was enough. He abruptly found himself flat on his back, Ziva breathlessly laughing on top of him.

"I love you," he grinned, palming her breasts as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"I love you too," she purred. "Let me show you."

*****

Tony and Ziva made love, with their words as well as their bodies, until late into the night. They were as zealous as new converts, devoutly exploring one another, seeking ecstasy in the smallest of rituals, kisses and whispers. Finally, exhausted from the stress of the past few days and enveloped in the warm relief of peace and satisfaction, they slept in each other's arms.


	13. Back to work

A/N: I know I haven't updated in waaaay too long. I've been suffering from strep throat and a much more painful bout of unrequited love. Lately, everything I wrote for this story just seemed terrible and I wouldn't do that to you guys, because you? Are amazing. Anyway, hope you like.

*****

"Mmm...what time is it?" Ziva asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"More like what _day_ is it?" Tony mumbled, stretching contentedly and pulling her close to him.

They'd spent nearly the whole weekend in Ziva's bed, leaving the apartment only once, on Sunday afternoon, when she insisted they needed fresh air.

"Oh no!" she groaned as she glanced at her cell phone. "It is Monday." The face she made suggested that the word tasted bad. "We have to be at work in one hour, Tony."

He ignored her and kissed her on the lips before bending to press his lips gently against a bite mark he'd inadvertently left on her neck at some point. She moaned softly in response to his touch before shaking her head and pushing him away.

"Tony! Did you not hear me? One hour. That means we have to leave in thirty minutes. Forty if you let me drive."

Tony grinned at her, his fingers dipping under the sheet to skim over her bare thighs.

"So we'll be late," he shrugged.

Ziva shut her eyes against the strong temptation to cover his lean, muscled body with her own.

"Since Gibbs has been kind enough to not shoot us or fire us, we must at least be on time. Plus, when he looks at us he will know _exactly_ why we are late."

Tony pouted adorably and she nearly gave in before he smiled and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too, Tony."

"Let's get ready for work. I'll even help you pick out your underwear."

She laughed and kissed him.

"You are so good to me."

"You know it, sweetcheeks."

Tony looked around the room. He realized that he'd been naked for most of the weekend and that Friday's clothes were still balled up on the floor. Even if they hadn't been incredibly wrinkled, his shirt was missing several buttons, evidence of Ziva's impatience.

"Crap. I have to hurry so I can stop home for clothes. Shower with me?"

"Of course, my little hairybutt."

She jumped out of bed and Tony chased her into the bathroom, both of them laughing.

*****

An hour later, Tony exited his car, eying Ziva's Mini in the parking garage and smirking. He hadn't even tried to beat her to the office...not that he could have. He crossed the open-air lot, whistling despite the cold, stopping when he spotted his favorite forensic scientist climbing out of her hearse.

"Morning, Abs. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Abby took the arm he offered and looked at the grey sky, her coat tucked close around her against the chill of the wind.

"Um, yeah." She grinned at him. "You and Ziva made up, huh?"

Tony smiled and ignored the question.

"Come on, Tony! I saw you guys in the elevator! You used to tell me every detail of your sex life when I didn't care and now that I actually _want_ to know, you're suddenly shy?"

He laughed. "There's no such thing as a shy DiNozzo, Abs. So anyway...is it just me or has Gibbs been in a really good mood lately?"

"Don't think I don't notice that you're changing she subject, but...I heard he threw water on you."

"True. But, still...he seems oddly...happy."

"I think you're on to something. My Caf-Pow! to evidence results ratio has increased significantly over the past couple of weeks for no discernible reason."

"Interesting," Tony noted as they walked into the NCIS building. "So, looking forward to your birthday?"

"Yup!" Abby's emerald green eyes sparkled. "You're still coming to my party, right?"

"Of course. Saturday night at The Velvet Room. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Cool. Brain Matter is going to play and everyone is coming, even the Director. Even _Gibbs_! It's going to be fun. Dress to impress."

"Don't I always?"

Tony grinned as he wondered what Ziva was going to wear. He took the elevator upstairs, checking his watch. _Three minutes early, ha!_

*****

Ziva typed quickly, making up her paperwork from Friday, the sound echoing through the empty floor. She felt full and relaxed after her weekend with Tony, sated by his smell, his touch, his words.

She smiled at him as he stepped off the elevator.

He looked around and, to his surprise, found an empty bullpen. Seizing the opportunity, he kissed her quickly. Ziva's hands came up to cup his face and he dropped his briefcase, making her laugh.

"Good morning again, my sex machine."

"Morning, baby."

Ziva couldn't help the delicious fluttering feeling that tickled her stomach.

Tony reluctantly moved to his desk, ignoring the images that flashed before his eyes; Ziva naked, leaning back on her desk and crooking a finger at him...or sitting on his lap in his chair with her long tan legs wrapped around him...or pushed up against the wall in the elevator, moaning his name..._No, no, no. Bad Tony_, he silently reprimanded himself.

Ziva watched Tony's mind working, confident she knew exactly what he was thinking. She winked at him and he shook his head in defeat, prompting her to flash him a brilliant smile.

They worked quietly for a few minutes, both of them trying not to laugh at the absurdity of their situation.

"Morning," McGee mumbled, rushing in and dropping his stuff on his desk. He looked around and sighed with relief.

"Gibbs isn't here yet?"

"No, lucky for you McTardy."

Tony smiled as McGee glared at him and sat down at his desk.

"Is everything all right, McGee?" Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Ziva."

"Morning!" Gibbs shouted as he strode from the elevator, coffee in hand.

Ziva raised her eyebrows at his redheaded companion. Tony stood up at his desk.

"Good morning, boss! Good morning, Director!"

Jenny waved to them, smiling at Tony's enthusiastic greeting, and briefly touched her fingers to Gibbs' before heading towards her office.

Tony did a double-take at the look on Gibbs' face as he watched Jenny take the stairs, his blue eyes glued to her hips.

"Man cannot live on bourbon alone."

"What did you say, DiNozzo?"

Tony gulped. "Actually, I didn't mean to say that out loud, boss."

"Yeah."

Tony braced himself for the head-slap, opening his eyes warily when it didn't come. Gibbs had disappeared and Ziva was laughing loudly at him. The richness of the sound and the happiness Tony saw in her eyes filled him with pride.

"Where'd he go?" he whispered.

She merely shrugged, and went back to her work with a smile. Tony slowly turned around to make sure Gibbs was really gone and reluctantly returned to his computer.

"They sure came in late..." McGee glanced at his watch, "...especially the Director. She's usually even earlier than...what?"

His eyes ping-ponged between Tony and Ziva, frowning at their grins.

"No! You don't think they are..."

"I do," Ziva replied.

"Me too," Tony nodded, "They are _totally_ doing it."

McGee rolled his eyes.

"Just because you two can't keep your hands off of each other doesn't mean that Gibbs and Director Shepard are breaking rule twelve."

"Whatever you say, McVirgin."

McGee sighed and ignored Tony, deciding that he would ask Abby out for a drink tonight. She would enjoy this bit of juicy gossip and if he happened to be privy to the excited glimmer in her green eyes when he told her...well, that was okay too.

*****

At 1400, Gibbs sent Tony and McGee out for witness interviews and Ziva was left to the phones. She suffered through two hours of soul-sucking boredom before Gibbs took pity on her and sent her down to the lab.

"Hello Abby."

"Hi Ziva." Abby was bent over a microscope. "What's up?"

"Gibbs wants to know if you can cross-check the soil samples from last week's scene with dirt from under our Jane Doe's fingernails."

"Of course I can," Abby said brightly, looking up. "Because I am the mistress of..."

She trailed off and grinned at Ziva.

"What?" The Israeli tugged on her shirt self-consciously.

"Wow. Good weekend, huh?"

Ziva smiled.

"Yes. And you?"

Abby laughed. "Not _that_ good. Sooo..." she said coyly, "how are things going with you two?"

"Abby..."

"Come on! Tony won't tell me anything and it's driving me crazy!"

Ziva smiled but remained silent.

"Hey! What's that?" Abby grabbed Ziva's hands and pulled her closer to examine the love bite Tony had left on her neck.

"Abby! Let go of me, please."

"Well! If you won't tell me anything then I have to look at the evidence for answers. It's my training, I can't help it."

"And _my_ training dictates that if you do not let go of me, I am going to flip you over my shoulder," Ziva said sweetly.

"Fair enough." Abby released her grip on Ziva's wrists. "But we are _not_ done with this topic."

*****

Gibbs tapped Ziva to interrogate Hector Ruiz, the suspect Tony and McGee brought in, much to her delight. She had been in with him for nearly three hours and was currently speaking quietly in Spanish. Suddenly she began to shout angrily and the man stood and slammed his hands down on the table.

On the other side of the glass, both Gibbs and Tony made to move for the door but Ziva put her hand up.

She barked something at the man they were confident had killed their Jane Doe and he sat down instantly, shifting nervously as she walked behind him, pacing for several minutes before whispering something in his ear.

"She's good," Gibbs nodded, watching her progress.

"You have no idea," Tony agreed with a grin.

Gibbs didn't miss the innuendo and gave Tony a smack to the back of the head, along with a warning look.

"Sorry, boss. Old habits die hard."

"Yeah. So do distracted field agents."

Tony nodded his understanding and turned back to watch Ziva through the glass. She was smiling as their suspect, who had spit on her earlier, dropped his head into his hands and sobbed what sounded like a confession.

She handed him a pad of paper and a pen and folded her arms, standing over him as he wrote.

*****

"Nice work, Ziver."

They were waiting for her in the hallway.

"Thank you, Gibbs. Easy as cake...even if I was not allowed to hurt him. Although it would have gone faster my way."

"I love it when they cry," Tony said.

"Oh, me _too_!" Ziva agreed with a grin as they entered the elevator.

Ziva remembered the last time she had been in the elevator with both Tony and Gibbs; the warm rush of desire when Tony's fingertips touched her back, the promise of that first time together. At the time she'd had no idea what she was getting herself into. Playing fun, sexy games with Tony had turned into something much bigger and better than she could ever have hoped for.

"Hello, McGee," she said, stepping off of the lift.

"How'd it go? You break him?"

"Of course she did, Probie," Tony responded with a head-slap.

"Hey!" McGee looked to Gibbs in protest but the boss was distracted by his phone ringing.

Ziva sat down at her desk, still exhilarated from the interrogation. She could feel her blood thrumming through her veins, her pulse beating faster as she turned her thoughts elsewhere, watching Tony bend over the copy machine. Damn, the man had a perfect ass.

McGee followed her gaze and shook his head with good-natured disgust. He picked up his pen and selected a file from the stack on his desk. "At least we'll be able to get out of here after we finish this paperwork."

Ziva and Tony exchanged a heated, hungry look, both of them suddenly incredibly eager to leave.

"Write faster," they said in unison.

*****

A/N: Yes, I will take that last line as a personal directive. Next time...Abby's birthday, some hot TIVA action, and some JIBBS if you wish it. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, pretty please :) Thank you!


	14. Party time

A/N: Wow, thanks so much for the well-wishes and the awesome reviews. They gave me some great ideas as well as a much-needed mood-boost. This turned into a pretty long chapter, I hope you like it, do let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)

*****

The week went by in a blur as the team worked three separate cases, putting in even longer hours than usual. Tony and Ziva spent the nights they weren't working tangled together in bed until the dreaded alarm clock sounded.

Saturday, they were blissfully free and after a lazy morning in bed, they went for a long run in the park. After returning to Tony's apartment for a shower, Ziva began to gather her things, laughing at Tony's pout.

"I have to go get ready with Abby," she reminded him and kissed him lightly. "I will see you at the party."

"Right...and you'll be wearing...what exactly?"

"We have been through this, Tony. You will have to wait and see."

"Okaaay. I had to try." He kissed her neck. "I love you. See you later."

"Shalom. Love you."

*****

Ziva was sitting on Abby's bed, watching the goth model various wardrobe choices while simultaneously grilling her about Tony.

"But, _why_ won't you tell me? Aren't we friends?"

"Yes, of course we are. I am just a private person. I do not feel the need to share the details of my love life."

"Your _love_ life?"

"Yes. So?"

"Not just your _sex_ life, your _love_ life. Are you guys in love? I mean, you obviously are...but have you told each other?"

Ziva just smiled happily and Abby laughed and hugged her.

"That's so great! I'm really happy for you. Both of you."

"Thank you, Abby. You should wear that dress."

Abby looked down at the vintage beaded red minidress she had on.

"You think?"

"I do. With these cuffs." Ziva handed her two leather bracelets from the dresser.

"You've got good taste, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Do not start."

Abby laughed.

"Okay, come on, I'll straighten your hair."

*****

"You are a cruel woman," Gibbs said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Jenny laughed in the passenger seat.

"And why is that?"

"You wear a dress like that and make me go to a party where I'm not allowed to touch you? Not fair, Jen."

"Is that your way of saying I look nice, Jethro?"

He and glanced over at the short green dress, the exposed milky-white skin of her thighs and a generous amount of cleavage revealed to him, and growled.

"You look sexy as hell."

"Thank you. Tonight is going to be fun."

"If it wasn't Abby's party I never would have let you talk me into this."

They stopped for a red light.

"Stop pouting. And I wasn't talking about the party."

Her hand slid into his lap to emphasize her point and he grinned.

"Oh."

Gibbs leaned over and kissed her, his tongue teasing hers before he sucked lightly on her bottom lip, tremendously satisfied when Jenny moaned into his mouth.

They were interrupted by the honking of a car behind them.

"Better move it, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Jen..." he intended to flash her a warning look but ended up laughing instead.

"Okay, okay," he stepped on the gas and reminded himself that the sooner they got there, the sooner he would be home, in bed, with Jenny.

*****

Tony walked into the club, spotting Abby in a dazzling red dress, surrounded by people at the bar.

"Happy Birthday, Abs."

"Tony! Hi!"

She kissed his cheek and introduced him to a few people.

"You look good!" She told him with a grin, taking in his fitted black suit, crisp white shirt, and subtly striped blue silk tie. "Not as good as Ziva, but still, good!"

He laughed.

"Where _is_ my ninja?"

"You are adorable sometimes, Anthony DiNozzo," she patted his cheek.

"You drunk, Abigail Sciuto?"

"Nah, not yet. Ziva's in the back, talking to Gibbs I think."

"Thanks."

"And don't call me Abigail!" she shouted after him.

*****

Tony made his way to the back of the club, scanning the room, stopping in his tracks when he saw Ziva. Her hair was straight and smooth, loose around her face. She was talking animatedly with Jenny and Gibbs and Tony took the opportunity to study her, an exotic beauty in a deceptively simple little black dress. The scoop-neck highlighted her delicate clavicle where her necklace rested, black silk against golden skin, and when she turned slightly...he felt his breath catch. The garment was virtually backless, the fabric draping just above her butt.

Ziva suddenly felt his presence and turned her gaze until she spotted him. She waved and he grinned at her. Suddenly, whatever Gibbs was saying receded into the background as Tony approached them, charming and sexy as ever. Tony greeted all of them, refraining from kissing Ziva in front of their bosses. Instead he stood next to her and casually placed a hand on her bare back. Ziva smiled at the warmth of his skin on hers, feeling a rush of heat in her abdomen as she realized how good he smelled.

Tony and Gibbs went to get drinks, leaving the women alone for a moment. Ziva looked at Gibbs' retreating form and then grinned at Jenny and gestured to her sexy green dress.

"So, Director, you know what the worst kept secret at NCIS is right now, do you not?"

Jenny had to laugh at the smug amusement she heard in Ziva's voice.

*****

Ziva accepted the plate of red velvet cake that Tony offered her.

"Toda. Where is yours?"

"I thought we'd share."

"Ah, an excellent idea," she purred, dragging a finger through the frosting and holding it up to his lips.

Tony grinned and clasped a hand around her slender wrist, licking her finger before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Ziva's lips parted in desire at the sensation of his tongue on her skin, watching his blue eyes begin to darken with lust.

"Red light!" Gibbs barked as he brushed by them on the way to the bar, grinning when they jumped.

"Ignore him," Jenny ordered with a smile as she followed behind him.

Ziva smiled back and put their cake down. She could feel the rhythm of the music vibrating under her feet, the effects of her second drink coursing through her body, making her feel pleasantly warm.

"Dance with me?"

Tony sighed.

"Ziva...It's all I can do not to rip that dress off of you right now. If we dance, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"I understand. But _I_ need to dance. I am going to ask the birthday girl."

Tony nodded and squeezed her hand. He watched her go over to Abby, who put down her bright blue cocktail and followed Ziva onto the dance floor. The women laughed as they moved to the beat. Tony felt his mouth go dry as he watched them singing along and swiveling their hips in time with the music. Abby casually brushed Ziva's hair back out of her face and Tony swallowed hard. He decided it was time for a little reconnaissance mission.

*****

Tony tugged Ziva down the dark hallway, past the restrooms and the coat room, opening the door to the empty storage closet he'd found.

"Tony? What are we-"

He locked the door behind them and pushed her back against the wall, kissing her hard, his hands pinning her arms at her sides.

"Oh," she whispered, a sultry sigh that Tony read easily.

In one sound his partner was telling him that she was surprised and pleased, giving him not only assent, but encouragement.

"Ziva..."

"I may have to dance with Abby more often," she said, her voice filled with satisfied laughter.

"I knew you were doing that on purpose. Devious women."

He watched her run her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Did I tell that you look incredibly handsome tonight?"

He grinned.

"No, as a matter of fact, you didn't. And I'm feeling quite neglected."

She traced his pouty lips with her fingertip.

"Well, we must fix that immediately, yes?"

Her other hand moved down to cup his hardness through the thin fabric of his trousers.

"Yes," he agreed, bending to kiss her again, groaning as she fumbled with his belt.

"Tony..."

Ziva sighed as he kissed a trail down her neck. Her quick fingers unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground, tackling his shirt next, eager to press her lips to the warm skin there.

"Turn around," he said softly, his hands on her waist.

When she complied, he swiftly unzipped the garment, sending it to pool at her feet and turning her to face him.

"God..."

Tony's eyes traveled over her body; her tan skin, the way her breathing had quickened, the matching black strapless bra and thong panties she wore. He turned her to face him and quickly disposed of the bra, bending to take one hardened nipple into his mouth. Ziva moaned and pushed his boxer-briefs down, grasping his erection, stroking him gently as he teased her breasts.

"Zee-vaaah..."

"I want you, Tony," she whispered in a husky voice.

"You're so hot," he gasped against her skin, hooking his thumbs into her panties and helping her step out of them, leaving her in just her black stilettos.

He cupped her womanhood in his hand, pleased when she thrust her hips at him. Tony slid a finger into her wet folds and watched her eyes shut and her mouth drop open.

"You like that."

His voice was smug and sexy and Ziva shivered at the sound.

"Yessss..."

She hissed as he circled her clit and simultaneously tugged on a nipple.

"Yeah..." Tony whispered in her ear, moving his finger faster as his tongue probed her mouth.

"Please, Tony..." she wrapped her leg around his waist, using her four-inch heels to their best advantage.

She whimpered into his shoulder as he removed his hand, only to gasp when he suddenly thrust into her, pressing her harder against the wall. He murmured unintelligibly as he rocked his hips slowly, looking down to watch himself slide in and out of her.

"Faster," she urged him. "Ah!"

He lifted her up so that both of her legs locked around his waist, pumping into her harder and faster, quickly bringing them both to the edge.

"Fuck, Ziva, oh God, I'm gonna come..." he slammed into her and felt her convulse around him.

"TONY! Oh! Ohhh..."

Thankfully, the loud music persisted, drowning out their cries. They held onto one another, panting and kissing each other lightly until Ziva lowered her shaky legs to the floor and began to gather their clothing.

"Are you sure it's not my birthday?" Tony joked, helping her step into her dress.

She laughed and began buttoning his shirt.

"I am sure, but here is a present anyway," she slipped her underwear into his pocket and kissed his cheek before smoothing her hair and helping him with his tie.

*****

Abby looked across the room, smiling as she noticed Tony and Ziva laughing intimately and Gibbs and Director Shepard swaying to the only slow song in Brain Matter's repertoire.

"There must be something in the water."

McGee tapped her on the shoulder.

"Thirsty?"

She accepted the pint glass of ice water and smiled.

"That's funny, thanks, McGee. You having fun?"

"Yeah, definitely. Interesting crowd. Some guy offered me a free piercing in the men's room."

"Oh, that's Eddie Needles. I hope you said 'no'. He means well, but his hand shakes."

McGee smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah. I passed. Hey, you wanna dance?"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, if you want to."

"Sure. Come on, Timmy, show me your moves."

Abby took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor, puzzled but happy. Ever since they'd ended their relationship several months ago things had been slightly awkward and this was definitely progress.

*****

Gibbs watched from his seat at the bar as Jenny chatted with a "little person", as Abby had informed him was the sensitive term. What was either a drag queen or a very made-up, broad-shouldered woman came over and said something, making them both laugh before walking away with the shorter man.

He watched Jenny look around for him and rounded the room, coming up behind her.

"You have a lot in common with Abby's friends?"

She smirked and whirled to face him.

"It takes all kinds, Jethro."

"Yeah."

He was having trouble listening to her words, distracted by her lips and the way her dress clung to her hips.

"Jenny?"

He took a step closer and the redhead felt goosebumps rise on her skin at the throaty whisper that caressed her ear.

"Mmm...yes?"

"Take a walk with me."

She raised her eyebrows questioningly and he slid a hand to her lower back, guiding her through the crowd.

"I need to touch you," he explained, his fingers wandering slightly lower.

Jenny smiled her Cheshire-cat smile and nodded, leading the way to the coat check.

*****

Tony looked at his watch, shocked to see it was one-thirty in the morning.

"You ready to get going?" he asked Ziva, who was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes."

"We can stay if you want," Tony offered.

"No, I am tired. And I want to go home and have my way with you properly."

He laughed. "Sounds good, baby. I'll get our coats, you say good-bye to Abby."

They met at the exit five minutes later and Tony held her jacket for her.

"Toda."

She leaned up slightly to kiss his cheek and he took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

They decided to walk to Ziva's apartment, finding the cold night air invigorating after being in the dark, crowded club all night. Tony walked slowly to accommodate her heels, enjoying the sound of them clicking against the sidewalk, the feel of her body close to his as they moved.

The streets were mostly empty, except for a few drunks arguing and a handful of couples making out. After four blocks, they noticed a familiar pair standing in the shadow of a streetlight. Jenny's arms were wrapped around Gibbs' neck and his hands were inside her coat.

Tony grinned and opened his mouth but Ziva quickly placed her hand over it, silencing him and pulling him down a side-street.

"Hey! I was gonna yell 'red light'!" he protested childishly when she finally removed her hand.

Ziva nodded.

"Yes, I know. Just be happy for them."

"I _am_ happy for them. Hell, I'm in favor of anything that makes Gibbs smile...even if it is a little creepy sometimes."

Ziva shook her head in mock exasperation and pinched his butt.

"Hey!"

He grinned and scooped her up, slinging her over his shoulder. She laughed and kicked her legs.

"Tony! Put me down!"

He laughed and set her down again, kissing her sweetly on the lips. She smiled and traced his cheek with her fingertip.

"I love you, you crazy man."

"Love you too, sweetcheeks. Let's go home."

She sighed happily.

"Sounds perfect."


	15. Drinks and desks :::part one:::

A/N: This chapter will be in two parts. I'm almost finished with the second part so I will update _very_ soon, promise. Some readers have requested a little bullpen action, so I'm gonna give it to you (...ha). Smut is in pt. 2, but I hope you'll read this chapter first! Thanks!

Please review. Pretty please?

*****

Wednesday afternoon, having wrapped up two cases, the team sat in the bullpen, not bothering to pretend to work since Gibbs was in with the director. Again.

Tony winked at Ziva, who shook her head in disapproval, before he rapidly fired a series of spitballs at McGee.

"Tony! What is your problem?"

"Why the long, round face, McGee?"

"I'm just tired today. So can you _please_ back off?"

"Sure thing, McMary. Is it that time of the month? I think I see some bloating..."

Ziva watched McGee nearly shaking with the effort to ignore Tony's taunting. Tony grinned at her and she shot him a look as sharp as the blade concealed at her waist. He dropped his head in contrition.

"Sorry, Probie."

"What are you sorry for this time, DiNozzo?"

Their heads all swiveled towards Gibbs' voice.

"Boss! Hey! How was your meeting with Jenny?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and Tony quickly backpedaled.

"I mean with Director Sheppard, of course. That was a mistake. A slip of the tongue...if you will. Not that I would. Or have."

Tony smacked the back of his own head.

"That one's on me, boss."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk.

*****

When Tony and Gibbs went into MTAC at 1600, Ziva stood and stretched and came to look over McGee's shoulder.

"Do you have any plans for tonight, Tim?"

"No, not really."

"Would you like to join me and Tony after work?"

McGee looked at her oddly for a minute and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ziva...I am really flattered that you'd ask me, but I'm not really, um, into that sort of thing. Not that there's anything wrong with it. You know, consenting adults and all. And you...well, you're very pretty...but I am kind of seeing someone."

Ziva stared at him, astonished, before she burst out laughing.

"McGee! Do you think I am inviting you into bed with us?"

"No! Of course not! Yes? Um...are you?"

"No, you idiot! I was asking you to go out for a drink with us after work!"

"Oh. Well! You were leaning over me and...and you were talking in a sexy voice...and you asked me to join you guys-"

"For a drink! I was going to invite Abby as well. And I was using my regular voice."

She shook her head in disbelief but smiled at him.

"The offer is still on the chair, though."

"You mean 'on the table'. Okay, thanks, Ziva. You're on."

He winced.

"Are you going to tell Tony about...what I thought you were asking me?"

She just laughed again and patted his cheek.

"I will see you later, Tim. We are going to have fun."

She headed for the elevator, a bounce in her step, her lips still curved in amusement.

******

"Hello, Abby."

"Hey, Zi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was stretching my legs and I just came to say hello to you."

"Oh, okay."

"However, now that I am here..."

Abby grinned at Ziva's attempt to sound casual.

"Is something going on between you and McGee again? He is acting funny."

Abby folded her arms and smiled.

"Payback, Ziva."

Ziva looked up and to the left, trying to recall the idiom. She _knew_ Tony had taught her that one.

"Ah...it is a bitch, yes?"

Abby laughed.

"You got that right."

"Yes!" Ziva smiled triumphantly.

"Tell you what," the goth proposed, "I'll trade you."

"Trade me for what?"

"Tell me something about you and Tony and I'll tell you something about me and McGee."

Ziva nodded.

"All right. Let me think." She paused. "Ah. Tony can be silly and annoying and childish but he is also quite romantic sometimes," she said, her tone that of an admission.

"That's it?" Abby cocked her head and put her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna need something more specific."

Ziva sighed.

"Fine. But if you repeat this to anyone, I will be compelled to remove _both_ of your thumbs."

"Not my thumbs!" Abby gasped.

"Yes, your thumbs. Do you promise?"

"I do."

"Okay. Well then, last night for example, we were watching one of Tony's _ridiculous_ movies and he dragged me outside of my apartment just to kiss me in the rain. If anyone else did that I would probably be wet and irritated and forced to injure them...but the way Tony smiled at me made me feel...I do not know the right word." She bit her lip.

"Adored, I think," she shrugged self-consciously. "There. Better?"

"Zivaaaa!"

"I know, I know. It is truly disgusting."

Abby laughed.

"No! That is so sweet I want to cry!"

"Your turn now."

"Me and McGee slept together after my birthday party."

"You did?!?"

"Yup. In my coffin."

They laughed.

"He is coming out with us for a drink tonight. We would love it if you would come too?"

"Sounds like fun! Count me in."

*****

"If you two are done playing grab-ass, I'll have another white wine, DiNozzo."

Tony grinned and removed his lips from Ziva's shoulder.

"Abby, do you think it's healthy that you turn into Gibbs after your second drink?"

The goth laughed and McGee agreed.

"It's a little scary."

Tony signaled for the bartender and ordered them another round of drinks.

"I'm going to the llittle boys' room."

He turned to Ziva.

"Be right back, sweetcheeks. Unless you want to join me?"

"I am going to throw up if you two don't stop," McGee protested.

"Timmy! Leave them alone. I think it's cute. You could stand to be a little more romantic, like Tony."

Tony grinned as he left the table.

"Yeah, Probie!"

*****

Tony walked back from the men's room, wiping his hands on his jeans. He stopped at the jukebox to download one of Ziva's favorite songs, a Latin number with a percussive beat that always made her swing her hips, even if she wasn't aware of it.

He turned and made for their table, catching sight of his group just as a man tapped Ziva on the shoulder.

She turned, leaning slightly closer to hear what the man said, and shook her head before swiveling back around to say something to Abby. Tony's fists clenched as he watched the man grab her arm and turn her to face him again. He threaded through the crowded bar, losing sight of them for a few moments.

"Where'd he go?"

The three of them looked at Tony in surprise.

"Who?" Abby asked.

"That asshole that was manhandling Ziva. Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Tony."

"Did you kill him? I don't see any bodies around here."

"Do not be silly. I did not kill him."

"She broke his finger!" Abby said gleefully.

"It was pretty awesome," McGee confirmed.

Tony nodded but still pouted as he sipped his drink. When Abby and McGee got into a heated conversation about the memory capabilities of remote surveillance devices, Ziva took the opportunity to lean in close to Tony.

"What is wrong, my love?"

"I just can't stand the way creeps like that look at you. Half the guys in this bar are staring at your body."

Ziva smiled at his jealousy and tilted her head as she heard a familiar song come on.

"And you think the women are not doing the same to you? Perhaps I should show them who you belong to."

She kissed him, running her hands over the crisp material of his shirt and tugging him towards the small dance floor. Ziva closed her eyes as she let the beat of the song flood through her. She placed Tony's hands on her hips and began to move, smiling when she realized he could keep up with her.

"I love this song."

"Do you?" he asked, spinning her around and tugging her back to him.

She smiled knowingly.

"You played it, yes?"

He nodded.

"For you."

"Toda."

"Al lo davar."

She raised her eyebrows, her hands on the back of his neck as they moved around the floor.

"Hebrew, Tony?"

He grinned.

"Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks?"

"I do not know. Who says that?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, I know! The dogman from the television, yes?"

"No, not the Dog Whisperer. It's just an expression, Zi."

She threw up her hands in exasperation and he laughed again and kissed her, leading her back to their table as the music changed.

"Wow. You guys are good!"

Abby grinned when they returned to the table.

McGee rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you just pee on her, Tony?"

Ziva shot Abby a confused look.

"I would not like that," she said quickly, making them laugh.

"He thinks I was marking my territory, Zi."

"Oh," she laughed and finished her drink. "It was the other way around, McGee."

"I think you're right, Abby," he shrugged, "they _are_ perfect together."

They all laughed.

"We should get going, school night and all. You guys want to share a cab?"

"No thanks, Abs. We need to stop by the office first."

"Why?," Ziva asked him, "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah." He grinned and took her hand.


	16. Drinks and desks :::part two:::

A/N: You guys are so awesome, thank you for the reviews, they are truly inspiring. Case in point; Future ADA, I hope it meets your expectations!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

*****

Tony and Ziva said goodbye to Abby and McGee and walked the short distance to the naval yard. They took the elevator up through the eerily quiet building and Tony let Ziva lead the way into the bullpen.

She instinctively went to her desk and shifted a few papers around before she realized he hadn't moved from his position in the center of the room. Ziva walked over to him slowly, her hands on her hips. She looked up into his hazy blue eyes, noting their mischievous glint.

"Well?" she asked, looking at him curiously. "What did you forget?"

"This."

He pulled her closer and kissed her hard.

"Mmm..."

She kissed him back, standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the angle. His hands pressed tightly against her lower back and she made a small, surprised sound as she felt the growing bulge in his trousers.

"Here?" she asked breathlessly when they finally parted, hungry for oxygen.

Tony nodded. He had been thinking about this idea all evening, alternately telling himself that he was crazy and picturing Ziva naked on Gibbs' desk.

"It's my turn, Zee-vah."

His whisper caressed her ear as he reminded her of their little game.

"It is not!" she protested, tapping his chest teasingly. "Did you forget about Abby's party?"

He grinned.

"Nope. Did you forget about Monday at lunchtime in my Mustang?"

"Oh...I suppose I did," she admitted with a sexy smile.

"Yeah," he teased her back. "So that would make it..."

"Your turn," she finished, smiling against his mouth.

She slid out of her coat, letting it fall to the floor, humming appreciatively when he did the same.

"Uh-huh..."

Tony's hands slid to her waist as his lips claimed hers again. He moved her slowly, guiding her until she was pinned up against the front of Gibbs' desk, his hardness pressing insistently against her belly.

"Tony!" Ziva's eyes widened as she realized his intention. "We cannot!"

"I know. But I want to. Don't you?"

His lips fell to her neck, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin he found there, his fingers slipping just under the hem of her shirt, tracing her soft skin. Ziva shivered and threw her head back, parting her legs for him.

"Yes," she answered his forgotten question and tugged him closer by the collar of his shirt, her fingers flying over the buttons.

"Damn."

He cursed as he fumbled with the fly of her tight jeans.

"Let me."

Her slender fingers pushed his larger ones away from their clumsy efforts as she stood, swiftly undoing her pants, sliding them down over her hips and discarding them along with her panties.

"Do I ever tell you that you are incredibly, incredibly sexy, Officer Dah-veed?

Tony lifted her back up onto the desk and stroked her soft thighs with his rougher fingertips as he kissed her again. Ziva seized the opportunity to push his trousers and briefs down and bring him even closer to her.

"Is this what you think about when we are at work, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

Her whisper was low and sexy at his throat.

"Hmmm, Tony? Do you think about fucking me on the boss's desk?"

He could only groan in response, eliciting a feline smile from her.

"Tell me," she urged him, her tongue flicking over his nipples as he pinched hers roughly under her shirt.

"God, Ziva...you have no idea. I think about being with you everywhere. But especially at work..."

He bit her neck gently, making her purr in response.

"I can't help it. I just want to throw you up against the nearest surface and fuck you until you scream my name."

Ziva felt a flash of heat at his words, a tug of lust low in her belly, prompting her to moan softly and arch her hips at him.

"This," he said, positioning himself at her entrance, "this is what I want, Ziva."

He eased himself inside of her wetness, stilling when she cried out softly in pleasure at the sensation.

"Please," she urged him on, her hands moving to cup his ass.

He set a torturously slow pace, watching a delicious shiver run through her body each time he filled her.

"More...Oh! I need more, Tony. Please!"

Tony grunted, his desire quickening at her words.

"Ziva...Ohhhh God. Yeah! So good"

His eyes began to roll back in his head as he thrust in and out of her faster, bringing them both incredibly close to orgasm.

"Ah, Tony! Tony, Tony, Tony..."

She exhaled his name like a mantra and pressed her palms down against the desk, lifting herself to move against him.

"Fuck!" Tony cried out, cupping her ass and helping to support her as she took control of the depth and speed of his strokes.

Ziva ground her hips against his, gasping when her clit rubbed against his pubic bone, and pressed her face into his chest to muffle her scream as she climaxed, Tony's low groan vibrating through her whole body. He lifted her up as her arms gave out, driving into her again and again as he came inside of her.

"Wow," Ziva murmured, her head resting against his chest as his fingers played with her long, silky hair.

"Yeah. I've wanted to do that for a long time. Pretty much since the day you walked in here."

"Me too," she smiled. "But Tony..."

"What?" He pulled back to look at her.

"I think we should get out of here before someone sees us."

He grinned and helped her off of the desk, gathering their clothes.

"Yeah."

Five minutes later Tony hailed a taxi. They went to her apartment, discarding clothes and shoes and guns and badges as they stumbled into her bedroom, exhausted. Tony pulled her against him, smiling as she tucked her head into the crook of his arm and threw her leg over his.

"Ani O'hevet Ot'cha, Ziva."

Ziva smiled in the dark at his whisper.

"I love you, too, dogman."

*****

The next morning at NCIS, the partners walked out of the elevator, still smiling. Suddenly, Tony stopped short, making Ziva bump into him.

"Boss?"

Gibbs was sitting at Tony's desk, his feet propped up on the keyboard, his arms folded. He glared at them silently and pointed to his desk, indicating the supplies he'd placed there; a bottle of lysol, a roll of paper towels, and a tub of furniture polish.

Ziva flushed slightly and dipped her head in embarrassment. Tony's eyes flashed her an apology as they dropped their bags and began spraying Gibbs' desk with the disinfectant.

Mcgee walked in five minutes later, pausing to take in the scene before him. He hesitated before dropping his bag and getting on his hands and knees to polish the front of Gibbs' desk.

"Muh-gee!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Why the hell are you doing that?"

Tim looked at Tony and Ziva.

"Uh...I thought we were maybe supposed to?"

"McGee, did _you_ have sex on my desk last night?"

"No! No, boss. I didn't, I swear."

"Good. Then sit down."

"Oh. Okay."

McGee grinned at Tony and walked over to his desk. Tony hissed a threat at him but was quickly distracted by Ziva, bending over to clean the legs of the desk. He couldn't help himself; he stopped and stared at her butt, round and perfect in a pair of tight black pants.

"DiNozzo!"

Gibbs voice was filled with exasperation.

"Yes, boss...sorry again, boss."

Ziva looked over her shoulder and grinned at Tony.

"Something funny, Officer Dah-veed?"

"No, Gibbs."

"I'm going to see Ducky. I'll be back in five minutes and I expect my desk to be thoroughly sanitized," he announced, striding to the elevator.

McGee shook his head at Tony and Ziva.

"You two are sick. Really, you should get help."

"Grow up, Probie."

"How did he know?" Ziva asked Tony incredulously.

Tony shrugged.

"He's Gibbs. He knows all."

Ziva bit her lip.

"We should not have done that, Tony. McGee is right, we are sick."

Tony laughed.

"It is not funny!"

"It is too, Ziva. But if you think you might be sick, you'd better let Dr. Tony check you out. Come here."

He held his arms out and she bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

"Stop."

"What? I just want to take your temperature!"

He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Tony!"

Her eyes sparkled with amusement but she clucked her tongue at him scoldingly.

"We had better finish this before he gets back."

"Yeah."

He handed her some more paper towels and leaned close to her.

"Worth every second right?"

"Oh yes," she assured him, running a thumb over his bottom lip.

"You guys know I'm still here, right?"

They grinned.

"Sorry, Probie."

"You're like a broken record, DiNozzo."

Tony froze and Ziva hastily snatched her hand back.

"All done, boss. Nice and clean."

They stood and Gibbs leaned close to them.

"I don't have sex on _your_ desks. Keep your ass prints off of mine. Got it?"

"Yes, Gibbs. Sorry Gibbs."

He rolled his eyes as they apologized in unison.

A few minutes went by before Tony decided to break the tension.

"By the way, boss, thanks for not having sex on our desks. We really appreciate it."

Gibbs sighed.

"I wouldn't do that, DiNozzo," Gibbs stared hard at him before shrugging. "I always use McGee's desk."

McGee's mouth dropped open and Tony and Ziva began to laugh. Gibbs picked up his phone and swiveled in his chair, hiding his grin.

"He was kidding. Right? Guys?"

Tony wiped tears from his eyes and Ziva clutched her stomach as they continued to laugh, spurred on by Tim's horrified expression.

McGee frowned and looked at his desk top.

"Throw me that Lysol, would ya?"

*****

A/N: So, what did you think?

I know I have been writing more of Tony's choices for the time and place. Don't worry, Ziva will get a turn next. Any requests?


	17. The men's room

A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for your reviews of the last chapter. I love it when something I read makes me laugh out loud, so if I made some of you laugh, I take that as a true compliment.

I loved all of your ideas and they gave me some great inspiration. I filed many of them away for the future. I was planning on wrapping this up in a few chapters but I think I'll extend it for awhile longer if you'll indulge me.

Thanks for reading, hope you like.

*****

Ziva looked around the bullpen. It was Friday afternoon and she was bored. Tony had once said on a stake-out that a bored ninja is a dangerous ninja and she was beginning to agree with him.

Thanks to the case they'd caught on Thursday, the team had been working nonstop. They had long past being tired and were all running high on adrenaline and caffeine. Gibbs currently had their suspect in interrogation and it was only a matter of time before he elicited a confession. Abby's DNA match and cell-phone tracking were unimpeachable.

*****

McGee returned from the bathroom and sat down at his desk, glaring at Tony when he felt a rubber band bounce off of his neck.

Ziva looked at Tony, intending to tell him to behave but she ended up biting her lip in frustration instead. Even though they'd been up all night, Tony looked incredibly sexy, his shirt slightly wrinkled, his hair sticking up in a way that begged for her to smooth it. He reached for a second rubber band and she got lost staring at his fingers, thinking of all the wonderful things he could do to her just with those fingers.

Okay, so she wasn't just bored, she was horny. Really, _really_ horny. They hadn't been together since their Wednesday night rendezvous on Gibbs' desk and she was going through withdrawl; her body demanding his skin on hers, craving his breath in her ear.

Watching him now was making her nearly irrational with pent-up desire. It had reached the point where she was considering touching herself under her desk, just for a moment. The thought was too tempting to resist.

She slid her hand down, rubbing it over her thigh and then dropping it into her lap, tracing the seam of her pants.

Tony was typing now and she desperately hoped he wouldn't look up. She was already shaky with need and if his eyes met hers she thought she might come right then and there. She flicked a fingernail over her clit through the fabric and sighed softly, knowing she couldn't wait any longer. It was still her turn, after all.

Tony reached for his phone, grinning at the displayed message.

_Go to the men's room._

He stood and stretched casually before he walked down the hall to the restrooms, feeling her eyes on his back. He washed his hands and smiled at himself in the mirror. His cock was already hardening just thinking of her and he hoped she'd hurry.

She didn't keep him waiting long. The door swung open and she caught his eye, flashing him a seriously naughty smile. She wedged the doorstop between the handles, effectively locking the door, before crossing the room swiftly and attacking him with her lips and hands, her tongue battling his, her fingers tight at his hips.

"Ziva..." He moaned into her mouth and moved his lips to her neck, his hands squeezing her butt.

"Yes. Ah...Tony..." she gasped, sucking at his collarbone.

"Oh. Impatient today, Zee-vah?"

He smirked and she pushed him lightly, his back hitting the counter.

"Mmm-hmm..."

She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, her teeth scraping over his nipple. Tony growled and turned them swiftly, lifting her up onto the counter and using his leg to separate her knees. Ziva hooked her legs around his thighs, pulling his hips flush against hers and kissing him hard, exploring his bare chest for a moment.

"Tony..."

One of her hands moved to cup the back of his head, her nails tickling his hair. The other roamed lower to rub his erection through his pants.

"Touch me," she whispered into his ear breathlessly.

Tony groaned as her words, at once a plea and a demand, dragged him under a wave of desire. He made quick work of her pants, shoving them down and stroking her lightly through her panties, groaning when she whimpered and thrust her hips at him. He dropped to his knees, not even noticing the unforgiving tile, his mouth quickly finding her lace-covered center, breathing in her scent, reveling in her heat. Ziva arched her back as she unhooked her bra, sliding her hands over her breasts before letting them glide through his hair. He pulled her panties aside and let his tongue tease her clit.

"Tony!"

His tongue traced over her with tantalizing slowness, his touch too light to bring her relief, teasing until he heard her gasp and felt her hands on his forehead, pushing him away.

Ziva slid off the counter as he got to his feet. She leaned up to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips as she tugged his belt through the loops.

"I need you, Tony..."

Her whisper raked over his skin, hot and desperate. He shoved his pants and boxers down and kissed her again, his hips instinctively bucking as his swollen member made contact with the soft skin of her stomach.

"My turn, Tony. I want you like this."

She held his hands to her hips and turned around, pressing her back against his chest, grinding herself against his hardness.

"Oh God..."

Tony twitched against her and Ziva made an impatient sound, guiding his hands to her breasts, her eyes burning with lust as they met his in the mirror. Tony held her gaze as he squeezed her lightly, palming the soft weight of her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly. He let out a moan of protest when she stepped forward until he realized that she was stepping out of her panties. She braced her hands against the counter, her back arched so that her ass was on perfect display for him. He caressed her skin softly before positioning himself at her entrance.

"You're so wet, Ziva."

She shivered.

"Fuck me now, Tony! I cannot wait anymore."

He caught her gaze in the mirror before thrusting into her, his hands holding her hips. He watched her tip her head back slightly, her eyes shutting and lips parting as hot, pulsing pleasure took control of both of them. Tony moved his hands up to play with her nipples as he began to move faster in and out of her.

"Zi...you feel so good like this."

Ziva forced herself to open her eyes and look at their reflection. She felt a surge of heat as she watched them; his big hands on her body, the look on his face as he watched himself fuck her.

When he knew he couldn't last more than another minute, Tony slid one hand down her body to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Oh!"

She cried out as quietly as she could, her muscles tensing up in preparation to let go.

"Look at me," she whispered, waiting for his green eyes to open and possess her own.

"Yes! Yes..." he hissed, his fingers working her faster as his hips moved more erratically.

He suddenly slid himself away from her and slammed into her again, repeating the motion and flicking her clit until she came hard against him, moaning and whimpering with pure physical bliss and relief. Ziva's whole body quivered as he came hard with two quick strokes, continuing to move gently, easing her back down.

Tony recovered first, sliding out of her and turning her to face him. Ziva rested her head on his shoulder, sighing as his hands massaged her lower back.

"Wow. That might be the hottest sex we've ever had."

Tony kissed her, pulling back when he felt her smile against his lips.

"What?" he asked, already grinning.

Ziva laughed.

"You say that every time, Tony."

"Well, it's true every time, Zee-vah."

She ran a finger over his lips.

"This one will be hard to top," she agreed. "That was incredibly...intense."

Tony nodded.

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

They held onto each other for another moment before hastily dressing. They were checking themselves over in the mirror when they heard someone trying the door.

"Tony? Are you in there? Open up, I need to pee."

They smiled at McGee's voice.

"You just went twenty minutes ago!"

"Ziva?"

Tony grinned.

"Ah...No?" she tried, shrugging and returning Tony's smile before removing the doorstop.

"Come on, guys!"

They laughed.

"It is open, McGee!"

Tim pushed the door open and entered warily, shaking his head at their disheveled appearance.

"Seriously, I am sure there are meetings for people like you two."

"Pretty people?" Tony asked with a grin.

"No. People who-"

McGee was cut off as Gibbs entered the bathroom, ignoring all of them and heading to a urinal.

"Hey, boss?" McGee appealed to reason. "Don't you think it's, uh, inappropriate for Ziva to be in the men's room?"

Gibbs just shrugged. "I got nothin' to hide".

"Me neither, boss! It's not that! I just..."

Tony arched his eyebrow and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Shut up, Tony! That's not the reason. You can ask Abby if you don't believe me."

Ziva grinned.

"Goodbye, gentlemen."

"Where are you going?" Tony asked her.

She grinned.

"To the lab, of course."

*****

"Go home."

Gibbs' voice pierced the silent bullpen, music to his team's exhausted ears.

"Thanks, boss."

Tony walked over to Ziva's desk and they quietly decided to sleep at his place that night. He packed his bag and cast a questioning look at her.

"You ready?"

"Just a moment."

She headed down the hall and entered the ladies' room, appraising herself at the sink as she washed her hands. Her hair was slightly tousled and her skin was glowing, despite her lack of sleep. She was reaching for a paper towel when she heard a toilet flush and turned around.

She laughed as McGee shrugged and joined her at the sink.

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander."

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

McGee just laughed.

"Have a good night, Ziva."

"You too, Tim."

*****

Ziva met Tony at the elevator.

"We need to talk."

"Uh-oh," he winced. "That can never be good. What do we need to talk about?"

She attempted to look serious, but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Geese."


	18. The getaway :::part one:::

A/N: I know, it's been awhile. I'm sorry, but I hope it will be worth it. Sometimes you have to wait for the muse, you know?

This part of the story will be spread over three chapters and will accommodate a few of your requests, including honeydust, a weekend trip, some McAbby action, and even a knife...as well as my usual hijinks. Mysterious, eh? (Shout out to my Canadians). Hope you like part one, please review. Please? I'll update soon, promise.

*****

Tony grinned to himself as he threw Ziva's duffel bag into the trunk of his Mustang. Gibbs had let them out for the weekend at 1400 and Ziva didn't have a clue what he was up to.

He'd managed to stall her by getting Abby to take her for a drink, using the time to rush home and pack for both of them. He drove through Georgetown to the bar the girls had gone to, parking at a metered spot.

Spotting them at a corner table, he smiled and made his way over to them.

"Hey, Abby. Hi there, my little birthday ninja."

He kissed her and Ziva crinkled up her nose.

"It is not my birthday _yet_, Tony."

"I guess it's too early for a present, then..."

He shrugged and Abby grinned as Ziva's mouth dropped open eagerly.

"No! I think a present would be all right," Ziva said. "After all, it will be my birthday in only seven hours."

"Hmmm..." Tony pretended to consider it.

"Please?" Ziva batted her eyelashes at him and he laughed.

"Okay."

He handed her an envelope.

Ziva opened it and pulled out a card, trimmed with gold ribbon.

"The Chesapeake Bay Spa and Resort?" she read, a smile spreading over her face.

"Ooh!" Abby squealed. "I hear that place is gorgeous!"

"Feel like taking a trip with me, Ziva?"

She kissed him and smiled against his lips.

"Of course, my little hairy-butt. When?"

"Now, sweetcheeks! Come on, what are you waiting for?"

*****

Ziva hugged Abby goodbye and took Tony's hand as he led her to the car.

"Is this okay?" he asked her as they buckled their seat belts. "I know you don't like surprises, but I thought-"

"Tony..." she leaned across the console to take his face in her hands and kiss him.

"A whole weekend alone with you in a fancy resort? That is a _perfect_ gift. Thank you."

He grinned in relief, kissed her back, and put the car into gear.

"There are more presents for later, you know..." he teased her.

"Ooh. And what are they?"

Tony smiled and shook his head as he got onto the highway.

"Tell me!" she pouted, making him laugh.

"Guess," he suggested, laughing at her frown.

*****

Two hours and dozens of guesses later, they pulled into the resort.

"Why the hell would I buy you wooden shoes?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "I am running out of ideas!"

"Good thing we're here then."

He grinned and motioned for her to stay put while he came around to open her door. She rolled her eyes but took the hand he offered her with a smile.

"Come on, Ziva. Let's get this party started."

*****

They checked in and ate a quick dinner in the walnut-paneled dining room before returning to the luxurious suite Tony had booked.

Ziva stretched out on the huge, comfortable bed, purring and closing her eyes happily. Tony smiled at her lithe form, eying her body with obvious appreciation. He slipped a present out of his bag, placing it on her stomach and sitting on the bed beside her.

"This one is sort of a gift for both of us," he confessed.

She grinned curiously and tore the package open.

"Honeydust!" she laughed.

"Uh-huh," Tony waggled his eyebrows at her.

He gave her a long, hard kiss and she climbed over him, straddling his lap.

"Perhaps we should open it now?" she suggested in a sultry voice, beginning to unfasten the buttons on his shirt.

Tony grinned and lifted her shirt over her head just as they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he shouted in annoyance, making her laugh as she kissed his neck.

"Your masseurs, sir!"

Ziva's eyes widened and Tony nodded.

"I forgot. I booked us a couples' massage."

"You did?!"

She clapped her hands and hopped up off of him, heading for the door.

"Here," he followed her and handed her shirt back.

Ziva pulled it over her head and reached for the doorknob, pausing when Tony's hands settled on her hips, pulling her back against him.

"Now, our massage. But later? Birthday sex."

He angled her so that she could see the honeydust sitting on the bed.

"I am going to kiss and lick every inch of your gorgeous body, Ziva."

Ziva shivered against him, and he covered her hand with his own, opening the door.

*****

Forty-five minutes later, Tony tipped the masseurs generously as they folded up their tables, asking them to shut the door behind them when they left.

He found Ziva already in bed, her expression one of pure bliss.

"Happy?"

"Mmm. Very, very happy."

"Me too," he stretched out beside her and she snuggled up to him.

"I still want my birthday sex, but can we have a batnap first?"

He smiled but didn't correct her.

"Of course, Zee-vah."

*****

Ziva woke up a couple of hours later, feeling Tony's hands sliding inside of her robe. He tickled her and she laughed and squirmed until he rolled on top of her and kissed her.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

She smiled and looked at the clock, which read 12:01.

"Toda, my love."

She pulled him down to her for a long kiss.

"Mmm. I really, _really_ love you."

"I really, _really_ love you too, Ziva."

Tony smiled and shrugged his robe off as she slid out of hers. He reached for the jar of honeydust, opening it and dipping a feather in the shimmery, golden powder.

Her eyes widened as he used it to trace her neck and collarbone, sweeping it over her shoulders and onto her breasts, his tongue quickly following the trail he'd left. He groaned at the taste of honey and sugar, warmed by her tan skin.

"Tony..." she shivered at the feeling of his hot, wet mouth on her, his tongue lapping and his teeth nipping at her.

"You like that?" he asked, moving his lips from her breast to her mouth, kissing her so that she could taste the sweetness.

"Oh, yes..."

Her tone was hushed and he smirked as he dipped into the jar again and trailed the feather down over her taut stomach, circling her navel. His tongue tickled her again before he moved lower and drew a line across her hips with tantalizing slowness, his gaze intent on her smooth skin.

Ziva sighed at his wickedly gentle strokes and wiggled underneath him, urging him closer to where she wanted him most.

Tony chuckled and breathed warm air over her, taking immense satisfaction in her frustrated groan before he shifted his attention to her long, bare legs.

"Stop teasing me," she whined as he worked his way back up, leaving her gasping as he licked the fine, shimmery powder from her inner thighs, sucking at her skin gently.

Tony flicked his eyes up to hers, dark and hazy with lust. He reached a hand up to stroke her face, swallowing hard when she took his index finger into her mouth, moaning as she sucked the sticky sweetness off of him.

"Ziva..."

She released his finger with a pop, opening her mouth to speak, a cry spilling from her lips instead as he slid his finger into her wet heat, curling it in just the right way to make her...

"Oh! Ahhh...Tony! Please..."

His thumb found her clit as his finger continued to coax her.

"What do you want, baby?"

His breath caressed her ear and she arched her hips at him, driving his finger deeper, shuddering as he rubbed her g-spot.

"You. Inside of me," she said insistently. "Now! Please, Tony!"

He nodded and removed his hand to position his raging hard-on at her entrance, groaning as she wrapped a leg around his hips.

"Ziva..."

The taste and scent of honeydust surrounded them as he thrust himself into her hard. They both cried out loudly, clinging to each other as they began to move. Tony slid in and out of her a few times, making sure to rub against her clit as he entered her, pushing her until she was nearly keening with desire, her hands surely leaving marks on his back as she urged him on.

Tony was incredibly close to oblivion and he reminded himself that it was her night, slowing just a bit in an effort to hold his control.

"Do you want to be on top?" he whispered, knowing it was often her preference.

Ziva smiled at his offer and traced a finger over the curves of his face. She shook her head and wrapped her other leg around him, locking her ankles behind his back.

"I want you to fuck me like this..." she whispered, feeling his hips instinctively buck against hers.

"Yes, Tony..."

She whimpered and tossed her head back as he increased their pace, taking her harder and faster.

"Ziva! Fuck! Dammit! You're so hot...so tight...I can't..."

"Tony!"

Ziva ground herself against him with each thrust until she was screaming his name and clenching around him, his own movements slowing as he came inside of her.

They were still, dazed and weak for a few moments. Tony gently climbed off of her and pulled the soft sheets over them, rubbing her back as she placed tiny kisses on his chest.

"Did you like your present?"

She grinned and pressed her lips against his.

"Much better than wooden shoes."

Tony's body shook with laughter and they both fell asleep smiling.


	19. The getaway :::part two:::

A/N: thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome!

To address some specific questions:

_E0-6313-4015_- hee. You can assume for this story that Ziva's on the pill. I rarely include birth control convos in my fics unless I have a particular reason to, as they are sort of a mood killer. PSA time, boys and girls: reality is different from fiction and nothing kills the mood more than a crying baby or a mysterious rash, so practice safe sex. All the cool kids do.

_Future ADA_- yes, honeydust does exist! It's a Kama Sutra product and comes in several flavors. Happy shopping, lol.

_Lissa_- I will definitely try to work some JIBBS smut in soon for you.

Here is part two, it's a bit long but it was a fun chapter to write, I hope you enjoy it.

*****

After a leisurely Saturday morning, including birthday cake for breakfast, Ziva was eager to check out the resort's top-notch gym facility. They worked out for nearly two hours before heading for the locker rooms, agreeing to meet up in one of the private steam rooms.

*****

Tony arrived first, his towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His eyes widened as Ziva entered, her towel brilliantly white against her olive skin, her hair curling instantly in the intense heat.

"Hello, Tony."

"Hey, Zee-vah."

She sat down beside him on the low wooden bench and he kissed her, passion transforming a simple kiss 'hello' into a fevered exchange.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Tony smiled when they broke apart.

"Oh, it is hot," Ziva assured him.

She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the heat relax her muscles. When she opened them, she found Tony staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"What?" she insisted.

"Nothing!" he countered.

"Tony..." she warned.

"Okay. I want you to take that towel off," he confessed with a grin.

"Oh, really?" Ziva smiled. "How very, very naughty of you."

She stood and moved in front of him, nudging his knees apart to stand between them. She flashed him a sexy smile before dropping her towel and watching him look her over.

Tony growled, instantly rock hard at the sight of her exposed skin, her whole body glistening in the humid room. Ziva eyed him hungrily and tugged the towel from his hips before climbing onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his back. She licked the salty skin of his neck and bit him gently, dipping a hand between them to stroke his hardness.

"Ziva..." he sighed, his eyes going wide as she placed the tip of him at her entrance, lowering herself just slightly, her eyes shutting for a second.

"Okay?" she asked, casting a glance at the unlocked door.

"God, yes."

He grasped her hips and pulled her all the way onto him, holding her in place for a moment as they absorbed the sudden pleasure of their union. Ziva breathed heavily as she began to move, slowly sliding up and down on his erection, their skin slick and hot.

"Faster..." he murmured, groaning as she obliged.

"Tony!" she gasped quietly in his ear, leaning back a little to let her eyes rove over his arms and chest, to the beads of sweat that clung to his abs.

She felt herself sliding backwards, slippery against his thighs, unable to achieve the leverage she needed to drive him deeper.

"Wait..." she whispered, slowly standing up.

Tony groaned desperately as he watched her slide off of his throbbing erection. She smiled and kissed him on the lips before turning around and pressing her back against his chest, straddling his legs and lowering herself onto him again.

"Jesus..." Tony gasped at the new angle, his hands traveling up to cup her breasts, making her moan and start to move herself up and down on him.

"Tony...Tony...yes, Tony!" Ziva's eyes were shut tightly, her lips unable to contain the pleasure that shot through her body as she controlled their motions, varying the speed and depth of his thrusts.

"Ziva, come with me, baby," he pleaded, his whole body tense, coiled in anticipation of his release.

"Mmmm...yes...like this..." she guided one of his hands down to her clit and put her arms up around his neck, leaning back to let him see her, nipping at his jaw.

"Unnhhh..." he grunted as she rode him even harder, working her furiously with his fingers, pinching her nipples and rubbing circles over her clit.

"Now, Tony...Oh! OH! Yes!"

She came violently on top of him, feeling her climax trigger his, both of them left gasping and trembling in the steamy room. Tony buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"Whoah."

Ziva nodded and leaned back against him.

"That was...incredible, Tony. Even by our standards."

He chuckled and they struggled to their feet, wrapping themselves in their drenched towels and heading for the showers, grinning like idiots.

*****

When they finally made it back to their room, Tony scooped Ziva up and kissed her enthusiastically, making her laugh against his mouth.

"I think it's time for another present," Tony said.

Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"Tony! Are you crazy? You have already given me this amazing weekend, that is enough."

He shrugged and handed her a small package.

"I like to spoil you."

She smiled and shook her head at him as she opened it.

"Oh...it is just like the one I lost! Thank you!"

He watched her hold the gift up to the light, studying the six-inch stainless-steel throwing knife, her happiness reflected back at him. Turning her wrist gently, he showed her the other side.

"Not _exactly_ like the one you lost."

Ziva looked closely, laughing when she read the engraving. Just along the edge of the blade was the word '_Sweetcheeks'_ scripted in a delicate curve.

"Toda, Tony."

She kissed him and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

*****

Ziva woke up from their afternoon nap alone, finding a note and a package lying on the end of the bed.

_Z-_

_Went for a walk, didn't want to wake you. Open your gift, birthday girl.  
Back soon.  
Love you._

_-T_

She smiled to herself. Tony was going way overhead. _Overhead? Overboard_, she amended, pleased to grasp the word she was looking for. Either way, it was very sweet of him. She opened the box and found a lacy hot pink bra and matching thong nestled inside.

Ziva grinned and put them on, admiring herself in the mirror. Tony had excellent taste and he definitely knew her size. The pink fabric molded perfectly to her curves, contrasting with her dark hair and tan skin, and she had to admit that she looked pretty damn good.

She put on some music and poured herself some champagne, bopping around the room until she heard a knock on the door.

Grinning, she opened it and, much to her dismay, found that it wasn't Tony, but a room service waiter standing there. The pimply-faced boy gaped at her before shutting his eyes.

"Uhhhhh...I-" was all he could manage.

"Oh! I am sorry. I thought you were my boyfriend," she explained.

"Yeah, I _wish_," he mumbled to himself as she disappeared for a moment, donning her robe.

"There." She smiled at him when she returned. "Now. I do not believe I ordered room service."

The waiter checked his slip of paper.

"Mr. DiNozzo placed a special order in advance. Shall I wheel it in?"

"Yes, please."

Ziva reached for her purse but the waiter shook his head, his eyes glued to the hot pink strap that peeked out from her robe, highlighting her smooth shoulder.

"Uh. Um. That's not necessary, miss."

"But-"

"You have a great evening now!"

She stared, bewildered, as he practically raced from the room.

*****

Tony returned from his walk, whistling as he swiped his keycard through the slot on their door.

"Ziva?"

"I will be right out!" she called from the bathroom.

He saw the opened box on the bed and grinned. She walked into the bedroom and picked up her glass of champagne casually, pleased when his mouth dropped open at the sight of her modeling his gift.

"You look smokin' hot, woman!" Tony announced when his capacity for speech returned.

She laughed and twirled around for him before jumping onto the bed next to him.

"Yes, the room service boy thought so, too."

"What?!"

Ziva explained and Tony laughed.

"Lucky guy. He's gonna tell everyone how he got a free show from the exotic beauty in room 503."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the food cart eagerly.

"Are you ready for dinner? I am ravished."

"Well, I think you mean you're either famished or ravenous," Tony grinned. "So let's eat. We'll save the ravishing for afterwards."

*****

They'd stayed up late into the night making love and their Sunday morning wake-up call was particularly unwelcome.

After they'd packed their suitcases, Ziva sat on the bed and pouted, folding her arms.

"I have decided not to leave. Ever."

Tony smiled.

"I guess I'll just have to carry you out, then."

He hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, tickling her until she was giggling and squirming before holding her firmly in place. He carried her to the elevator, noticing more than a few jealous glances cast his way. The bellman who followed with their bags looked particularly smitten, not taking his eyes off of Ziva, even as he accepted Tony's tip.

Tony tossed her the keys and she grinned with delight, slipping behind the wheel of his Mustang.

*****

Ziva smiled happily at Tony, asleep in the passenger seat. The surprise weekend had been perfect, hot and romantic; her best birthday by far.

When they'd first started sleeping together, consummating what had been burning between them for so long, she didn't think her desire for him could be any stronger. Then love had surprised her, inflaming her lust and deepening her ability to feel.

Tony shifted in his sleep and let out a small moan.

"Ziva...ohhh...."

She looked over at him in surprise before her eyes fell to the prominent bulge in his trousers and she had an idea. Grinning wickedly, she pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned it off, pleased when he didn't wake up.

Her touch light, she stealthily undid his fly, freeing his hardness from the confines of his boxers. She bent to run the tip of her tongue over his swollen head, delighted at the glistening bead of moisture she drew into her mouth. This was going to be fun.

Tony was jolted awake by Ziva's wet lips wrapping around his hard cock. It took him a moment to realize where they were and what was happening, reality melting into the erotic dream he'd been having.

Her hand stroked the base of his shaft as her mouth bobbed up and down on him.

"Ziva-aah..."

His hand rested on her head as she moved, driving him crazy with her slick, hot mouth and nimble fingers. Ziva flicked her eyes up to his, finding his gaze heavy with lust and his lips parted as he panted with need. She moaned as she took him in deeper, thriving on the control she had over his arousal.

"Tony..."

She licked the length of him before dragging the tip of her tongue over his head gently, feeling his muscles tighten in response.

"Oh God, baby...that's sooo good..."

He twitched and grunted as hot sparks of pleasure ran through him.

"Come for me, Tony," she purred, sliding into her mouth again, moaning and working him faster.

Her words were enough. He fisted his hand in her hair and bucked his hips at her, losing control as she deep-throated him, sucking him rhythmically as she dragged her fingers over his balls.

"Ohhhh God...Ziva! I'm gonna come!"

"Mmmmm..."

She only increased her pace as he thrust his hips desperately again and again, groaning her name as he shot his warm seed into her. Ziva swallowed hard and slowed her movements, finally releasing him and began licking him off gently, making sure she got every drop.

Tony's head fell back against the seat as his fingers smoothed through her hair.

"That?" he sighed, "Was so hot. Ziva, you are a-"

They were both startled by the knock on the window.

Ziva raised her head from his lap and turned to see a hefty, red-faced cop peering in at them. He did _not_ look happy.

"Shit!"

She sat up, wiping her mouth, and Tony zipped his pants up as she lowered the window.

"Step out of the vehicle, please."

Ziva gave him an embarrased smile.

"Officer, I-"

"I said 'Step. Out. Of. The. Vehicle.' _Now_, ma'am."

Ziva curled her lip at him but obeyed.

"Listen," Tony began, "We're federal agents, NCIS. Let me show you my-"

"I've seen enough of you for one day, sir. I don't care if you work for NCIS, CSI, ATF...hell, son, I don't care if you work at McDonald's. You two were breaking the public decency laws and I'm gonna hafta arrest the both of you."

Ziva's eyes narrowed and her hands twitched menacingly. Tony shook his head at her firmly. The last thing they needed was an added assault charge.

The cop cuffed them and led them to his patrol car, putting them in the backseat while he ran their identification and the car's registration.

Tony cast a mournful look at his Mustang, destined for the impound lot.

"Are you...angry with me?" Ziva spoke softly, without looking at him.

Tony started laughing and had trouble stopping. She smiled at him and he leaned over clumsily to kiss her.

"Angry? No way, baby. Wait till my frat brothers find about this."

She laughed but then shook her head ruefully.

"Wait till _Gibbs_ finds out about this."

Tony sighed. "I have a feeling the back of my head is going to hurt for about a year."

*****

Thirty minutes later they'd been processed and placed in adjacent holding cells with a promise of their legally mandated phone call in a few minutes.

"Who should we call?" Ziva wondered aloud, unable to see Tony, although she could hear him pacing next door.

"Ghostbusters?" he suggested.

Ziva was silent for a moment.

"I assume that was an idiotic movie reference and not an actual suggestion."

"Yeah. So...do you want to call her or should I?"

*****

Abby reached over McGee's sleeping form to retrieve her insistently ringing cell phone.

"Okay, okay," she grumbled, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Abigail Scuito?"

"That depends. Who's this?"

"This is Officer Crowley from the Virginia Beach Police Department. I have a call for you from Anthony DiNozzo. Would you like to accept-"

"Oh my god! Put him on, please!"

"Abby?"

"Tony! Is everything okay?!"

"Yeah, we're fine, Abs. But we need your help. We got...well...sort of...kind of...arrested. Can you come bail us out?"

"Of course! You got arrested? That's so hardcore," she said, obviously impressed. "What did you guys _do_, Tony?"

*****

Abby was still laughing when she hung up and shook McGee awake.

"What? Case?" he asked groggily, sitting up.

Her green eyes were sparkling like emeralds, her grin huge.

"You are not going to believe this, McGee."


	20. The getaway :::part three:::

A/N: I'm glad you all found the last chapter funny...it would be sad if I was the only one laughing. This chapter has some McAction as well as some Jibbs, since most people seem to want that. I'll come up with some more hot TIVA smut for our next chapter, though, promise. It's another long one, but I had too many ideas...a welcome problem, I assure you!

Enjoy and please review, it makes me happy to hear what you enjoyed and I am always open to ideas or criticism as well. Thanks!

*****

"I spy with my little eye, something that is...grey."

"Tony! Everything in here is grey! I do not want to play this game anymore."

"But I'm bored," Tony whined from the cell next to her, "And I'm starving."

"Me too," Ziva sighed. "I hope Abby is driving. McGee drives like he is eighty years old."

"You think she's bringing the probie with her?"

"After _everything_ that you have done to him, the nicknames, the rubber bands, the Gibbs-slaps, do you _really_ think that McGee would miss an opportunity to see you in jail, Tony?"

"I guess not," Tony grinned. "They should be here soon. Hey, do you know how to play 'The Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon'?"

*****

Abby and McGee were almost there and she was tired of listening to him complain. His initial glee at Tony's predicament had faded after the first hour of their ride and he had moved on to pouting.

"Tony and Ziva are insane," he insisted. "And now _we_ have to go and bail them out. Why couldn't they just wait until they get home like normal people?"

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Because, Tim. It's fun to be adventurous, to take a risk."

"Yeah, but-"

She decided on a new approach and slowed the car down a bit, giving him a sideways glance and letting her black-lacquered nails glide up and down his arm.

"Besides, a little danger can be a turn-on. It's exciting," she continued, guiding the hearse over to the side of the road. "Knowing that someone can't wait to have you. Wanting each other so badly that you don't care where you are..."

"Abby, what are you-"

"Timmy..."

Her voice was soft as she unbuckled her seat belt and turned to unfasten his, running her hand over his lap.

"You just have to relax a little."

His eyes widened as she unzipped his pants.

"Abby! I don't think..." he trailed off as she wrapped her hand around him.

"You don't think...what?" she whispered teasingly, her red lips curving as she watched him grow harder under her touch.

"I...uhhmmm..." McGee shut his eyes, unable to focus on anything but the light pressure of her fingers, the warmth of her skin, the insistent ache she'd created. Abby's hand continued stroking him as she leaned over to brush her lips against his sweetly.

"Maybe I should just give you a little kiss, huh?"

He watched her slide down his body, pressing her lips to his neck, biting his chest lightly through his t-shirt, her fingers dancing over his lower abdomen as she patiently waited for his answer. He bit his lip and nodded.

Abby grinned and dipped down to place a soft, wet kiss on the swollen head of his cock before looking back up at him.

"More?"

"Y-y-yeah..." he stammered, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She knelt on her seat and leaned over to take him into her mouth, working him with her lips and tongue until he groaned.

"You taste so good, Tim," she whispered, her green eyes blazing up at him. "Should I stop?"

McGee squeezed his eyes shut. He knew they shouldn't...but it felt so good. Abby knew just what to do to him.

"Don't stop, dammit. Oh, God...suck me off, Abby."

The smile left her face as a serious flood of heat surged through her body. She loved it when he talked dirty to her like that and he knew it, though he rarely indulged her since he was such a gentleman. Her efforts renewed, she began to plunge up and down on him, gasping when she felt his hand slide down her back and up her short plaid skirt.

"Tim!"

She cried out in surprise and pleasure as he pulled her panties aside to tease her wetness. He slid two fingers inside of her, moving them in time with her eager mouth.

"Ohhh, Abby..."

They were poised on the brink, both of them nearly ready to explode when they heard the slap on the side of the car and looked up to find a police officer staring at them in disbelief.

"Uh-oh..." Abby whispered.

*****

"Too easy," Tony protested. "George Clooney was in 'Ocean's Eleven' with Brad Pitt, and Brad Pitt was in 'Sleepers' with Kevin Bacon," he said smugly.

Just then, he caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of his eye. He waited a moment to be sure it wasn't merely the hallucination of a desperate man.

"Ziva! I see Abby! And McGee!"

"Thank God!" Ziva shouted.

She peered down the hall, her view better than Tony's.

"Merde!"

Tony's brow furrowed.

"Why are you cursing...in french?"

"Tony...look at them."

He caught sight of Abby and McGee again...being led in by the same officer who had arrested he and Ziva earlier.

"You freaks can join your friends in here," the cop said with a shake of his head, uncuffing them and putting Abby in with Ziva, McGee with Tony.

"Hi guys..." Abby smiled at Ziva meekly while Tim studied the filthy floor.

"What the hell happened, Probie?"

"Well..."

*****

"Now what are we gonna do?" Tony asked, dropping his head into his hands.

"Um...I called Gibbs," Abby said in a small voice.

"What?" Ziva glared at her.

"I'm going to be on the news, aren't I?" McGee mumbled to himself. "My parents are going to find out about this."

"Snap out of it, Probie," Tony said, clapping his hands in front of McGee's face. "Abby did the right thing, Zi. As much as I hate to say it, at this point, Gibbs is our only option. Although, staying here might be safer," he winced and rubbed his head.

"I suppose you are right," Ziva sighed.

"I am sorry, Abby. I did not mean to snap at you."

"It's okay." Abby patted her hand. "Hey, want me to give you a jailhouse tattoo?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay," Abby shrugged good-naturedly.

Next door, Tony punched Tim in the arm lightly.

"Ow!"

"That did NOT hurt. Come on, McMary. What's wrong with you today?"

"Besides the fact that I'm in jail for public indecency?" McGee asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Tony nodded.

"Nothing," McGee sighed.

"Oh," Abby piped up, "He's probably just cranky because we didn't get to, you know, finish what we started before we got busted."

"Abby!"

Tony grinned at McGee's blush.

"Sorry, man."

"Just shut up, DiNozzo."

*****

Three hours later, Gibbs strode into the small police station and met with the sergeant on duty. After a short negotiation, which included a personal bonus of volunteering Tobias Fornell to lead an FBI training course for the county's officers, he was led to the holding cells in the back.

"Gibbs! Our hero!" Abby shouted, beaming at him.

"I believe these perverts belong to you, Special Agent Gibbs," the officer gestured to the group.

Ziva, Abby, and Tony laughed. McGee just shook his head.

"I'm a _pervert_, now," he whispered in disbelief.

"That's right, McSicko!" Tony confirmed gleefully, slapping him on the back. "You're one of us!"

"You proud of this, DiNozzo? Huh?"

Tony's head snapped up at the growl in Gibbs' voice.

"No, boss."

Gibbs walked up to the cells, giving them his patented ice-blue glare. He watched their smiles disappear as they attempted to look pitiful.

"You work for NCIS. Do you know how embarrassing this could be for our agency? Did you even _think_ about the consequences of your actions?"

Abby stuck out her bottom lip dramatically and Gibbs had to duck his head to keep from smiling.

"We are really sorry, Gibbs!" they chorused like a group of bad schoolchildren.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Okay," he nodded to the cop. "I'm sure I'm gonna regret this, but let 'em out."

The officer opened the cells, inclining his head towards Ziva as she passed by him.

"That one had a knife," he informed Gibbs.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just the one?"

She nodded, not daring to smile.

*****

Gibbs tricked them, remaining eerily calm as he led them to his car, lulling them into a false sense of security. He waited until they'd gone a few blocks before he locked the doors and windows and proceeded to go drill sergeant on them, his shouts including the words "immature", "stupid", "self-control" and, much to Abby and Tony's delight, "sexplay".

He glared at them and let his reprimand sink in for a moment before continuing.

"The charges against you have been dropped. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that any more violations of NCIS' code of conduct will result in immediate termination. Understand me?"

"Yes, boss," Tony and McGee replied dutifully.

Gibbs turned his gaze to the women.

"Got it?"

"Yes, Gibbs," they answered.

"Let me be clear. When I say 'immediate termination', you know I mean I will kill you, not fire you, right?"

They nodded.

"Okay, then."

*****

They thanked him again as he pulled into the impound lot and handed them the envelopes from the jail containing their personal effects. Gibbs shook his head as Ziva showed Abby her new knife, prompting an "Awwww" from the goth as she read the engraving.

"Hey...boss?"

"What is it, Tony?"

"What's in that one?" Tony pointed to the last manila envelope in Gibbs' hands.

"None of your damn business, DiNozzo."

"Right. Of course. Sorry again, boss."

Gibbs frowned at them one last time.

"I'll expect you all at work an hour early tomorrow. Now get the hell out."

They scrambled out of the car.

"Thanks, Gibbs! Drive safely!"

He rolled his eyes as he backed out of the driveway, waiting until he was out of their sight before he burst out laughing.

*****

They retrieved the Mustang and the hearse and filled out the paperwork to reclaim them.

"Hey, I think I saw a Waffle House about five miles back. Let's go, I'm starving."

"Me too!" Abby agreed with Tony, tugging McGee along by the hand. "We'll meet you guys there."

Tony caught Ziva's confused look as they climbed into the Mustang.

"What is it, sweetcheeks?"

"Is it like a...a gingerbread house? But made of waffles?"

"No," he laughed and took her hand. "It's like a diner, babe."

"Oh. Like I jump!"

"_IHOP_, Ziva."

"Right. Yum."

******

The group ordered a ton of food and McGee excused himself to the restroom. A minute later, Abby received a text. She frowned at her phone in confusion.

"I'll be right back."

She walked to the back of the restaurant and knocked on the door of one of the handicapped restrooms.

"Tim?"

He opened the door and pulled her inside.

"Tim, are you okay? What's-"

The rest of Abby's words were lost as he crushed his lips against hers, pressing her up against the wall.

"You were right," he breathed into her ear, "we didn't get to finish what we started."

His hands slid under her shirt and Abby's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" she grinned.

McGee nodded, his breathing becoming slightly heavier.

"I need you, Abby. Now."

He squeezed her breasts roughly and she moaned, feeling her panties dampen.

"God. You're so hot when you're like this, McGee..."

She kissed him hungrily, instantly more turned on than she'd ever been before, her hands making quick work of his belt and tugging his jeans down. Abby dropped to her knees but Tim grabbed her arm and shook his head 'no'. She looked up at him questioningly as he pulled her to her feet.

"If you do that I'll last all of three seconds..." he explained as he pinned her up against the wall again, lifting her skirt up and bringing his lips to her ear. "...and I want to fuck you."

Abby whimpered and ground her hips at his hardness through her panties, his words sending a tremor through her body.

"God..." she moaned against his neck as his hands cupped her ass, pulling her tighter against him.

Suddenly, she went still.

"McGee, we don't have a condom."

"Shit," he pulled back to look at her before he remembered something. "I have one in my wallet! One second..."

He leaned down and quickly fumbled with his pants.

"Thank God," Abby murmured. "I'll never make fun of you for being a boy scout again."

"You make fun of me for that?"

He opened the condom and began to roll it on. Abby bit her lip as she watched him, her whole body taut with lust.

"Just shut up and fuck me, McGee."

"Jesus, Abby..."

He was on her in a second, hitching one of her legs up around his hips, pulling her panties aside and thrusting into her completely.

"Ohhhhhh!" Abby nearly screamed at the pleasure that shot through her body, muffling her cry against his neck as he began to move.

"Yeah. Oh God, Abby..."

"Oh! Yes! Don't stop!"

He shook his head, grunting as he took her hard and fast, his whole body ready to explode. Abby was moaning and whimpering as his every thrust shifted the lace of her panties, rubbing the material over her clit and pushing her to her limit.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she chanted, digging her nails into his back as they both succumbed to the incredible, demanding tension, clenching and shaking, sighing and groaning on the waves of their orgasms.

McGee grinned at her as they separated, pulling his pants up while she just stared at him, her pale skin still flushed, her lips slightly swollen.

"What?" he asked, kissing her lips softly and smoothing her skirt.

"Nothing. You just rock my world, that's all."

She smacked him lightly on the butt and he laughed.

"Now I'm _really_ hungry," he said as they washed their hands.

Abby's green eyes twinkled.

"You'd better eat a lot. You're going to need your strength when we get home."

"For what?" he asked curiously.

Abby rolled her eyes and smiled as she took his hand.

"Come on, McGee."

*****

Tony made happy noises as the waitress brought them their food.

"Mmmm," Ziva closed her eyes as she swallowed her first bite of french toast.

"Good, right? McGee'd better hurry up or I'm eating his, too," Tony said.

"They have been gone for quite awhile. Do you think they are...?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

Tony made a face.

"First of all, not while I'm chewing, please. And secondly, McPrude? No way."

"Ah, but he is a pervert now, remember?"

"Oh, right," Tony grinned. "Go, Abby!"

Ziva laughed before leaning over to stroke his cheek.

"Thank you, Tony."

"For what, baby?"

"A birthday weekend I will certainly never forget."

They grinned and shared a sweet, sticky kiss.

*****

Gibbs let himself into Jenny's house and greeted her housekeeper, who pointed him towards the kitchen.

He smiled at Jenny, her hair up in a ponytail as she studied a briefing book through her glasses.

"Hey, you."

"Hey!" she grinned excitedly. "Did you bring them?"

"I did."

Gibbs dropped the envelope in front of her and she rubbed her hands together, anticipation lending her a look of youth and vibrancy, making him smile and think of lazy afternoons in Paris.

She laughed as she spread out their mugshots on the table. Tony was grinning wolfishly in his, his white teeth sparkling. Ziva sulked furiously, looking as if she was contemplating violence. McGee appeared deeply ashamed of himself and Abby was smiling and giving a double thumbs up. Gibbs had to laugh, at the photos as well as at the delight that Jenny took in them.

"What a crew!" she laughed again, wiping tears from her eyes.

Gibbs suddenly swooped down to kiss her, cradling her face in his hands. Jenny was startled by his sudden display of affection before she relaxed into it, feeling the emotion he poured into their embrace. He pulled back and smiled at her, casting a glance at the fading light.

"Wanna go out to dinner?" he asked as he idly tucked a stray red curl behind her ear. She studied him for a moment.

"Nope."

"No?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jenny stood and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mmm...I'd much rather go upstairs and commit some private indecencies of our own, Jethro."

Gibbs grinned and kissed her.

"Go on upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

She gave him a seductive smile and licked her lips teasingly, knowing he'd follow her; bringing her wine and warmth, laughter and memories, strong hands and irresistible desire.


	21. Team Gibbs

A/N: Hello there! I know, I deserted you, I am truly terrible. Life got pretty busy and writing for pleasure went out the window. However, I love this story and if you all still get a kick out of it, I am going to pick it back up.

I'm a little rusty, so bear with me. Thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews so far, your feedback really helps.

* * *

"You've got to talk to him, Tony."

"Me? Get real, McSlave. Abby should do it. She's his favorite."

"Well, one of us has to say _something_," Ziva said, her voice seething with exasperation.

In the month since their arrest, Gibbs had imposed a sentence of hard labor, tasking them with a variety of assignments including working on his boat, painting his elderly neighbor's house, and anonymously mailing toupee advertisements to Tobias Fornell's work and home addresses. He had also insisted they run five miles each morning. Since Ziva enjoyed this, she was required to lift weights as well.

They were currently pulling up weeds in a corner of Gibbs' backyard, all four of them sweaty and dirt-streaked and tired.

Abby sighed under their pleading gazes. McGee looked especially desperate, his cheeks red and his eyes watering from allergies.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Abby," Ziva sighed in relief.

"Tomorrow," she said, biting her lip."I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Talk to me about what, Abs?"

"Gibbs!" she squeaked, whirling to find him suddenly standing behind them.

"Hi! Oh! You brought us water. That's so nice of you, Gibbs."

She reached for a bottle but he pulled it just out of her reach.

"Talk to me about what?" he repeated slowly.

"Wellllll..." she squirmed uncomfortably as his blue eyes resolutely locked on her green ones.

"We were sort of wondering when our ...community service... will be over?"

"This is not community service, Abs."

Gibbs blinked.

"This is punishment. You all know that, right?"

The four of them nodded nervously. He let the silence stretch tautly before he chuckled.

"Yeah, okay. I think you've about learned your lesson."

They laughed in relief.

"Thank you, boss."

"We sure have."

"We will never let it happen again."

"Gibbs, we-"

"Enough," he said, holding up his hand in a _stop_ gesture.

"I need you to do one more thing for me, though."

Their faces fell.

"What's that, boss?" Tony finally asked hesitantly.

"I'll tell you all about it tonight. Be at Jenny's at twenty-hundred."

Gibbs handed his agents their water and began walking back to the house.

"Wait! Gibbs! What should we wear?" Tony called after him.

Gibbs turned and squinted at him incredulously.

"Clothes, DiNozzo. Wear clothes. I don't care what kind."

"Uh, boss, I think what Tony meant was...well, uh, are we going to be doing manual labor? Should we wear work clothes?"

"No, McGee, you'll be having dinner. Oh, and if Jenny asks, I invited all of you yesterday. Now go home and clean up."

He grinned at them wryly.

"You guys are filthy."

* * *

Tony held the door of his apartment open for Ziva, laughing as she staggered past him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Uck! Tony!"

"Whaaat?" he asked innocently, chuckling and holding her tight to him as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"We are dirty!" Ziva protested, slapping at him as he tickled her.

"So? I like it when you're dirty, Zee-vah," Tony said in a low, teasing voice.

He spun her around to face him, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Ziva rolled her eyes as Tony flashed her one of his charming canine grins and nodded insistently. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Bad Tony." She clucked her tongue and pressed her body against his.

"Yes. Very bad," he agreed.

His eyes dipped to the cleavage her tank top exposed as his hands slid down her sides to her hips, his lips just inches from hers. Ziva felt his cock hardening against her body and sighed into his mouth as she kissed him hard.

"Yes. Dirty, then," she purred, biting his neck lightly before pulling back to lock eyes with him.

Tony groaned at the look in Ziva's eyes, the pure, desperate lust in them enough to make his hips buck against her body instinctively. They stumbled back into the bedroom, Tony hastily pulling Ziva's shirt over her head as she frantically worked at his pants. They undressed each other roughly, desperately, the way they had when they'd first become lovers.

"Yes, unh..." Tony moaned as he pinned her up against the wall and ground his hardness against the lace of her panties. He bent to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking lightly and then harder, drawing whispered curses from her lips.

"I want you, so bad," she murmured, her hips rolling against his body, "Always, Tony..."

He kissed her hard and growled against her skin before turning her around and bending her over the foot of the bed. His hands skimmed her ass, tracing her panties before slipping them down her long, tan legs.

"Gorgeous," he murmured, his hands running over her back and down her sides.

She arched at him pleadingly and he grinned, aching to give her what she wanted. He slid into her slowly, one hand on her hip and the other gently teasing her clit. They both sighed and panted as he moved in and out of her, slowly at first, before their movements became fast and erratic and full of need.

"Fuck, Ziva...you feel so damn good."

"Tony, Tony, Tony," she chanted, rocking back and forth, squeezing his cock inside of her as she ground her clit against the heel of his hand.

"Yes, baby. Oh, unh," he pounded her faster.

"Come with me, Zeevaaah!"

"FUCK! TONYYY!" she screamed as her climax shuddered through her body, her muscles clenching at him as he came hard inside of her, his hands clamping down on her hips as they rode out their orgasms together.

They were still for a few dazed seconds before he slid out of her and turned her around in his arms, dropping kisses on her forehead and her nose.

"I love you, Tony" she whispered happily, the words as natural and unconscious as dreaming in Hebrew.

"I love you too, dirty girl."

"You had better. Oh, and Tony?"

"Yes, baby?"

"You really, really, _really_..." she drew out her words until his eyes found hers. "Stink," she finished with a grin, wrinkling her nose.

"Thank you, sweetcheeks," he said proudly.

"Perhaps you would like to join me in the shower?"

"Yes. If you promise not to hog all the hot water," he said in a mock serious voice.

Ziva glared at him comically before she smiled and shook her head at him.

"I promise, pigman."

* * *

Dinner at the director's beautiful Georgetown home was as delicious as usual, the room full of good smells and loud laughter. Over a decadent dessert of raspberry cheesecake with chocolate sauce, Jenny smiled at Jethro, receiving a crooked grin that went all the way up to his blue eyes.

"Gibbs, why don't you tell them what you have in store for them."

"Yeah! Tell us! Tell us!" Abby demanded, bouncing in her seat.

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"Shut up, McEeyore."

Ziva elbowed Tony.

"Perhaps if you would all shut your trouts and give _Gibbs_ a chance to speak?"

"I'm sorry, our '_trouts_'?" Tony raised his eyebrows at her.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"As you know, every year, there is an NCIS versus FBI charity softball game. Usually the rookie agents play. However, this year, Tobias Fornell's team is representing the FBI. I've accepted his challenge to put my team up against his. So, what I need you to do is simple-"

"Slaughter them!" Ziva shouted excitedly.

"Win," Gibbs said firmly, though one corner of his mouth twitched up at Ziva's enthusiasm.

"I need you to win."

"You got it, boss," Tony said confidently, "I pitched on the varsity team for two years in high school. They called me the-"

"Who says you get to be pitcher, Tony?"

"Who else is gonna do it? Certainly not you, Elf Lord."

"I'm just saying-"

"Enough," Gibbs said. "Save it for the field. Practice. My yard. Tomorrow at zero eight hundred. Everybody in?"

"Yes boss!" they chorused.

"Are you going to tell them about the bet, Jethro?" Jenny smirked.

Gibbs shook his head and growled, which made her laugh. Suddenly she couldn't wait for the team to leave so she could have him all to herself. Naked. In her bed. Underneath her...kissing her...stroking her...inside of her...

Jenny blushed and jolted herself back into the present moment. She raised her glass.

"To Team Gibbs, may we perform as well on the ballfield as we do on our cases."

The lively group clinked their glasses and echoed the director's words.

"To Team Gibbs!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at them, raising his glass of bourbon to his lips to conceal his smile.


End file.
